Minecraft Project the Touhou mod
by David Gumazon1
Summary: A collection of Touhou and Minecraft crossovers. (On Hiatus)
1. Introduction

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

* * *

Description: The main focus of the story's about Minecraft and Touhou Project. Also, this is fic is about collection of dead fics about Minecraft and Touhou Project crossover. All of them are nearly hidden from abyss or stars in the Minecraft's End dimension. It was made by different author. I might as well as write chapters too. Also, the main characters were from Minecraft and Touhou Project. Enjoy.

* * *

Comment: I'm won't do any killjoy spoilers. And I planned to revive some dead fics. I don't re-writing the original otherwise I'd become a horrible person :(

* * *

Established Chapters: 15.

Queue: 14 chapters, 2 omakes and 2 death battles.

* * *

LiamOfOrmonde  
Chapter 2: Stage One Boss: Clock Gremlin Ash (Chapter 1 of Construction of Immaterial Bonds)  
Chapter 3: Stage Three Boss: Irregular Outsider Zom (Chapter 2 of Construction of Immaterial Bonds)  
Chapter 4: Steve Learns Touhou (Chapter 3 of Construction of Immaterial Bonds)  
Chapter 5: Stage Boss: Living Curse Of Defeat: ? (Chapter 4 of Construction of Immaterial Bonds)  
Chapter 6: Stage Five Boss:Eon Worldbreaker Pickaxe (Chapter 5 of Construction of Immaterial Bonds)

Minty3394  
Chapter 8: Remilia Scarlet and Steve (Chapter 1 of Remilia Scarlet X Minecraft!Steve)

EnderSoul1401  
Chapter 9: A Black Anomaly in an Eastern Wonderland (Chapter 1 of A Black Anomaly in an Eastern Wonderland)  
Chapter 10: Nightmares and Romantic Encounters (Chapter 2 of A Black Anomaly in an Eastern Wonderland)  
Chapter 11: Interesting Encounters and First Conflict (Chapter 3 of A Black Anomaly in an Eastern Wonderland)  
Chapter 12: Reality Ripper vs Time Stopper (Chapter 4 of A Black Anomaly in an Eastern Wonderland)  
Chapter 13: Unmoveable Library (Chapter 5 of A Black Anomaly in an Eastern Wonderland)  
Chapter 14: Meeting the Vampire (Chapter 6 of A Black Anomaly in an Eastern Wonderland)  
Chapter 15: Scarlet Sister and the Reality Ripper (Chapter 7 of A Black Anomaly in an Eastern Wonderland)  
Chapter 16: A day in the SDM (Chapter 8 of A Black Anomaly in an Eastern Wonderland)

No comment yet.

David Gumazon1  
Chapter 8: Large scale realities overwrite (Side Story: Chapter 2) (Title: Another legend about Herobrine)

* * *

"Comment: text" is obviously me.

* * *

Comment(Friday, 15 February 2019): Don't look at me I know my first chapter sux.  
(Saturday, 16 February 2019): Don't worry I planned to write my own chapters here too. It's a multi-crossover MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Minecraft and Touhou Project characters were still main characters.

Comment(Friday, 8 March 2019): If you remember my "Disclaimer Soldiers" now they dead... nah jk I removed it in intro chapter and they're separated due to reconnaissance in other chapters. Should I write a disclaimer rankings? xD


	2. Stage One Boss

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by LiamOfOrmonde**

 **Re-established by me**

LiamOfOrmonde: Dedicated to my cousin. He knows who he is. I don't own Minecraft or the Touhou Project. ZUN owns Touhou and I think Notch still owns Minecraft but I've been wrong before.

Comment: This story's name was Construction of Immaterial Bonds obviously, Lol, why did I repeated it? Well his fic is count as dead fic. I won't write any non-canon sequel. Anyway, this fic's crossover between Minecraft and Touhou Project.

* * *

Being underground in complete darkness is quite the experience. Emotionally wasted individuals would probably comment that the complete darkness around them is almost as dark as their insides, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that being underground means things are dark and quiet. So quiet that if you were placed underground in say, a cavern, you'd be able to hear the faintest of sounds.

For instance, the sound of stone rapidly crumbling under the some digging tool. Like a pickaxe for instance.

I say that because right at this moment underneath the surface of a place called Gensokyo in an empty and dark cavern that sound can be heard. It starts and stops in fits, like whoever or whatever is digging is distracted by something else before coming back to the task at hand. Tunneling up, it would seem.

After a few minutes of intense digging the darkness of the cavern is breached by torchlight emanating from a hole in the floor. The stone floor is carved away by the head of a cyan pickaxe head that seems to shine in the low light. The digging stops and a figure pulls itself out of the hole into the cave itself.

At first glance one would assume this figure was human. They would be wrong. The reason for this would be the lack of air in the cavern. There is none, and the person isn't breathing at all to begin with. It raises the question of how the torch in the hole behind them burns without any oxygen.

The figure flourishes it's left hand and a torch instantly replaces the pickaxe it held prior. The torch is slammed into a nearby cavern wall and stays there. The light from this torch reveals the figure to look like a human man. A tall human man, but initially nothing special. He wears a bright blue shirt, dark blue pants, and brown shoes. He turns around to face his unseen observer and any doubt that the man is human instantly disappears.

His eyes have completely square pupils that look right at, and through the watcher. The being takes a few steps forward and reaches out to grab whoever or whatever is watching it.

To the surprise of the watcher, it actually feels the things hands wrap around it. The watcher begins to panic and struggle but it can't break free from the thing's grasp. Those square eyes continue to look directly at it uncaring of the panicking watcher. Then the square eyed man squeezes hard, and the watcher explodes.

* * *

Reimu wakes up with a start and sits right up from her futon. She swings her arms to fight off her nightmare but stops when she wakes up enough to realize exactly where she is and what happens. She relaxes and then sighs loudly.

"Just a nightmare." She says aloud. Her tone conveys the message that she couldn't care less about what just happened. Prophetic dreams are a reality in Gensokyo, but Reimu couldn't be bothered to deal with it right now. Maybe if something actually happens then she'll try to track down whoever causes the problem, but a dream isn't nearly enough to go on.

With that she yawns and goes back to bed. Who can blame her?

* * *

In another part of Gensokyo a man sized hole opens up in the middle of a forest where no one can see it. A familiar square eyed man climbs out of the hole and cracks it's neck to the side before taking a deep breath of air.

There's magic around. More magic than the man had ever detected before. Thoughts of tools, books, and machines bounce around his head causing him to smile. This shows off his perfectly square teeth.

Then against all logic and reason, he punches a tree. The impact is great, causing the whole thing to shiver. For just an instant reality looks away from the tree but when it looks back something unexpected has happened. The tree has explode into a pile of perfectly cut logs.

The man repeats the process and eventually creates a small clearing in the forest. The logs disappear when he touches them, but the man expects this. He takes one last look at his surroundings before climbing back into the hole he had emerged from. Then the hole is covered from within by dirt.

Inside the small cavern carved out by the man he sits by the light of one of his ever burning torches and thinks. Hard.

'What do I want?' He asks himself.

Within his mind plans for countless machines and other amazing things he could build unfold. Like the pages of an ever expanding book. He goes through all of the options, making sure he doesn't overlook a single thing. He has more options on what to build than ever before thanks to the magical nature of Gensokyo.

It takes three days but eventually he reaches a decision of what he wants. He knows exactly what he wants to build. He's about to build a crafting table for him to work on when he hears a noise above him.

Intrigued he pokes a small hole in the solid dirt ceiling for him to see what commotion . When he does he's confused, but he still understands. He understands everything he sees if he looks hard enough.

Young magical girls fighting each other with magical energy blasts and special attacks linked to cards.

He nods his head. It was complete and total nonsense. The kind of nonsense that looks fun and he would be more than glad to get behind. Neither of the two small girls fighting each other were human, but neither was he so it didn't really matter.

'Could I do something like that?' He asks himself.

The answer of course is yes. He could. He can do anything if he puts the required effort into it. Of course the power those girls displayed wasn't negligible, but he would bet his beard that there are people stronger than them out there. He'd have to prepare and get… allies?

'I've never had allies before. How do I make them?' He wonders.

Of course, the plans to literally make his own allies pop into his head and he nods in understanding. He could definitely do this with some prep time, and then things would be amazing!

"I'm going to remake the world in my own image." Steve says happily.

With that he digs deeper to make a workshop so he can make his allies and start his plan.

 **[Insert Disc One Now]**

 **[Construction of Immaterial Bonds]**

* * *

{? POV}

I groaned as I sat up. Not because my muscles were sore or nuthin. But my body felt like it was the opposite of sore. Too relaxed! I hated that!

I rolled off of the shelf I was apparently sleeping on and fell face first into to the floor.

"Not my face! Dat's my money maker!" I said, crying out loud so everyone knew how much trouble I was in. Without my face how would people know how awesome I am! I was in a largely dark room but there was the light of a single lantern hanging from the stone ceiling above me. I guess I was in a cave of some kind.

"Wait… who am I again?" I asked.

To my surprise somebody answers. "You don't have a name yet. You're new after all."

I jumped in the air and floated in place. I spun myself around and came face to face with the man who spoke. The first thing I noticed was that he was tall. Like, super tall! The next thing I noticed was his eyes. His eyes!

"Ah! Dude! Stop looking at me like that, it's like you're looking right through me man!" I yelled. Then just to be sure in case he could see through me I covered my eyes and my crotch.

I guess this confused him because he asked me, "I understand you covering your crotch… kinda. But why are you covering your eyes?"

"Because if I can't see you, you can't see me. That way it doesn't matter if you can look through me." I tell him as seriously as I could.

I hear the sound of a pen scratching on paper and I separate my first gets far enough apart so I can see what the man with square eyed is doing. He's writing something down and speaking slowly as he writes. He says, "Reduced- intelligence- and- small- smallness."

I grit my teeth and stop covering g myself. Then I land on the ground and walk right up to the square eyed bastard. "I ain't dumb and I ain't small! Who are you anyhoo?"

He stops writing and looks down at me. He's interested, but that just pisses me off. "I'm Steve. I literally forced you into existence about three minutes ago. You are a Gremlin. The first Gremlin to exist in… a long time. Probably because of how difficult it was to force you into existence. Do you know why?"

I gave him a confused look. Mainly because I was confused. "Why?" I asked.

"Gremlins are quite contradictory creatures. You appear generally fairy-like but instead of young girls you all look like young boys and are fairly grimy. You only come into existence when complicated machinery exists in a high-magic environment. Like Gensokyo which is the land we're in now, or during large scale Wars when residual mana levels rise. Upon coming into existence a Gremlin's first instinct is to cause as much mischief and disruption as possible. Usually this manifests as your kind sabotaging the machinery from which you came from. Which is stupid. The instant that machine is destroyed or broken, you cease to exist. Your very being is linked to that machine and as long as it exists, you exist. Your kind are functionally immortal otherwise." Steve says matter of factly.

"Ha! That makes me better than you." I crow triumphantly. Immortality is awesome!

Steve holds up a dirty clock in response. It's covered in ash I guess and it's the kind of clock you place on your desk. He tosses it up and down lightly in his hand and my panic rises each time he does. Ut oh. I'm a gremlin, who are tied to machines, and a clock is a machine!

"Please tell me I didn't come out of that clock." I say, pleading to Steve.

"To be fair you didn't come out of the clock. You formed right next to it."

I gulped. He's going to hold this over me and make me do things! I haven't existed for long but I know I'm lazy enough where I hate doing things! "What do you want?" I ask my 'creator'.

"I'm going to call you Ash." Steve says out of nowhere. Then he holds the clock towards me so I can hold it.

I blink in surprise and take the clock from him. Yup. If this clock goes, so do I. I can tell just by holding it.

"Early model Gremlins would've destroyed that clock in an instant. It took a bit of time and effort to bend reality to my will to create a strain of Gremlins that wouldn't immediately piss on the floor, pants me, and then sabotage whatever machine they came from. You're the first not to destroy themselves. I built that clock you're holding from the ash and filth covered pieces if my previous attempts. If that's not a miracle, you having a mind that is, I don't know what is." Steve intoned.

Then he took a step back and flipped a switch on the wall hidden in the shadows. There was a loud hissing noise before the entire massive cavern lit up. It was huge! Miles and miles across! Machines and rune covered objects took up every square foot. Steve's erie square eyes practically glowed as he spread his arms out wide, as if he was trying to frame everything that he had obviously built. I was in awe of the huge machines whose purpose I couldn't even guess at.

"There are beings called fairies in Gensokyo. They are tied to nature the same way you are . I want to change the world. So, I will change the world. You and all the Gremlins I make like you will help me by stopping the fairies who will stop me from destroying nature." Steve calmly stated.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"All the Mountain Dew and Doritos you could ever want. My research has told me that gremlins love Mountain Dew and Doritos so a large majority of these machines exist to synthesize these foodstuffs for an army of gremlins."

I put my clock down and smiled at Steve. I didn't know exactly what Doritos were, but I loved the sound of them! "Alright Boss, what's the plan?"

Steve smiled. It wasn't a nice smile but I was okay with that. "How do you feel about grave robbing?"

Behind him the inactive machines flared to life and begin to churn smoke and fire, filling the cavern with a smog that didn't affect me or Steve. Around the machines other gremlins began to appear. Stretching and yawning before spooking at me and Steve. They knew what was happening, somehow. There were hundreds of them, and they were ready for whatever Steve asked.

 **[Stage One Boss: Clock Gremlin Ash]**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Stage Three Boss

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by LiamOfOrmonde**

 **Re-established by me**

No comment yet

* * *

{? POV}

The Scarlet Devil Mansion rests on the edge of the Misty Lake in Gensokyo. What is the Scarlet Devil Mansion you ask? It's the home of twin noble vampiresses, Flandre and Remilia Scarlet, their servants. These servants include their yokai gate guard, their human maid who can stop time, Remilia's friend Patchouli Knowledge, and Patchouli's familiar Koakuma along with a large amount of fairies who serve as maids.

You may wonder why I'm pointing this out for you, well that's because I'm doing something called 'setting the scene'. The entertainment industry uses this brief little explanation so viewers and readers can get an image I'm their mind about the location where the next sequence of events in a story is about to take place. Who am I?

"I'm your friendly neighborhood gremlin! My name is Check and I'm going to rock this joint for the boss!" I screamed so all the other gremlins could hear me. Right away Ash slapped the back of my head hard making me cover it and wince.

"Ie ie ie! Dude. What's your problem bro?" I asked him as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Come on man, get your stuff together. We're supposed to be in the mission from the boss to get some stuff from these old ladies in the big red house. You yelling isn't making us stealthier." Ash said, trying to explain his reasoning. I would've gone along with his thinking too if another gremlin behind us hadn't spoken up.

The new guy casually said, "I don't remember the boss saying anything 'bout being stealthy. He just said to get the bottles of blood from the red house and dead people from the graveyard near the village."

Ash snorted. "Yeah. He didn't say anything about being sneaky. But I don't want to be fighting an entire mansion by myself if we get caught."

"Oi!" I yelled. "By yourself? Then what are the rest of us, chopped liver?"

There were gremlins all around us whispering in angry tones. They didn't like being looked down on as much as I did. One noticeable guy piped up saying, "Who made you in charge?"

Ash must've took that as a challenge because he snarled to show off the sharp teeth all gremlins had and clenched his hands at his sides, making them into fists that faintly gave off some magic. "Do you know why I'm in charge?" He asked us all.

Nobody else answered him so he did it himself. "It's cause I'm the strongest, the fastest, and the smartest! If you think you're better than me, then come get some!" He said, challenging everybody else.

I looked to my left and my right at my brothers. They all had the same expression on their face that I did. The expression that said 'Let's all gang up on him!'

We nodded to each other and as one, we attacked.

XoXoXoX

"Ow." I groaned out.

As it turns out Ash is the strongest gremlin. He beat all of us hands down and even 'poped' a few of us. Not that it was a big deal. Those guys would reform later underground next to the Boss's machines. I was more worried about those of us that could still move. Ash could tell us to do whatever he wanted now and we wouldn't be able to say no. That's how fighting works.

Ash himself didn't look any worse for wear after fighting us all. All he did was wipe some dust off his grey and brown shirt and look down in us. That jerk!

"Since I just proved that I am the strongest, here's the plan. I'm sneaking into the mansion alone, I can't rely on you newbs for anything at all. You on the other hand are going to do the dirt after-job the Boss told us to do." Ash said imperiously.

Seeing no other option those of us remaining picked ourselves up off the ground and floated away. Before we went on the mission for the Boss he stopped us at the last minute and added something else for us to do. Sure he wanted all the bottles of blood the vampire lady had stored in the mansion, but he also wanted us to visit the graveyard of the human village. He wanted all of the bodies buried there.

Normally none of the yokai would bother with the people buried there because of revenge reasons, but neither us or the Boss are yokai. That means none of us are afraid.

XoXoXoX

I lead the remaining gremlins to the graveyard. The Boss had given Ash a fancy pendent that spins around when you hold it. It's magic, and it always spins to point in the direction of where the graveyard is. Ash had given me the pendant before we left so I knew where to go.

After traveling through the trees unhastled we reach the graveyard. I thought we would've run across some of the fairies the Boss had talked about but we didn't meet anybody. Maybe they're all sleeping?

The graveyard itself is pretty gloomy. I haven't been to many places before, but the graveyard is the gloomiest place I've ever seen. Low hanging mist, moonlight, headstones, and a dead human girl laying in the middle of it all.

I stop when I see the girl. Aren't dead people supposed to be buried? Why isn't she?

I fly towards her and get a good look. She's wearing clothes that seem completely different from the pictures of normal human clothes the Boss had shown us. Weird.

Her throat has been torn out, both of her arms are missing, and her blood is splattered all over the ground. It's seems obvious that some yokai killed her here. Her eyes stare unblinkingly up at the moon and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I tear off a piece of her ripped shirt and throw it over her face so I can't see her eyes.

"Much better." I say. Then I turn to my brothers and call out, "Hey numbskulls! Get digging! We need as many stiffs for the Boss as we can get before the sun rises. I'm going to take this one to the Boss right away."

Dead people are gross, I decide as I pick up the dead girl and float in the air. Apparently us gremlins are strong, cause I can pick her up and fly with no problems. With her over my shoulders I take off back through the woods to the secret entrance underground where the Boss is Building. He Builds and Builds and Builds. All day and all night. I don't think I've ever seen him stop building machines.

XoXoXoX

(? POV)

Something smells rotten.

That's the first thought to go through my head when I wake up. My head hurts and I groan as I clutch my head. The last thing I remember was reading some really smutty Touhou fanfiction online and wishing I was there. Not for the smut, but just for the adventure.

I stop groaning when j see my hands. Do you know the saying 'I know X like the back of my hands'? Well I know my hands, and these aren't my hands! My hands look completely different than this. I don't feel cold, but I shiver anyways.

Before I can start really freaking out somebody speaks up. "You're finally awake." A gravelly male voice says.

I jump and turn to look at the source. I've apparently been sleeping on a metal table with a single light above me and everything else is dark. Not too dark though, because I can clearly make out the guy talking.

He's taller than me, much taller. He's wearing blue clothing but that's not what really catches my attention. It's his face. He has a goatee that immediately makes me think he's someone evil clone, and his eyes only reinforce the fact.

His pupils and iris have fused together to be one solid black color, and they're perfect squares. Those eyes seem to be boring right through me and I swallow nervously. At least, I try to swallow nervously. My throat is really dry and I can't really do it.

"How are you feeling?" The man asks while standing almost completely still. I can barely notice him breathing, but other than that he's unmoving.

"Umm. I need an adult?" I said, trying my best to meme my way to victory. A victory without any weird molesty stuff.

The man's eyebrows both went up. Then he said, "We're both adults."

"Consenting adults?"

He shrugged. Then introduced himself. "I am Steve. I'll ask again. How do you feel? Any stiffness, excess of fluids, lack of fluids, or hunger for the flesh of the living?"

I twitched a little. My mouth was dry but what he said was concerning. Waking up here was a big deal too of course. "I'm sorry, what was that late thing you asked?" I asked.

"Hunger for the flesh if the living. It's a common condition in zombies."

Zombie? I'm not a zombie. I'm just the average anti-social college student trying to get her art degree. Maybe I'm a zombie socially, but not physically! My heart beats just like…

"My heart isn't beating!" I scream and wave my hands around almost like they're on fire. I don't know exactly why, but I'm panicking!

Steve just waves it off. "Zombies don't need hearts. Hearts are for living things. You're not one of those, thus you don't need a heart."

I've had enough. My heart isn't beating, my arms aren't mine, I can't feel anything, and this Steve bastard is calling me a zombie. "What's going on?! Where am I?!" I demand, jumping off of the table I was sitting on onto the floor.

Steve just blinks. "I'm creating an army and all good armies have zombies. I sent some gremlins to get some bodies from the local graveyard and one said they found you dead and bloody there. They dragged you here along with some other bodies and I started working."

The square eyed man then walks over to a couple ter and flips a switch in the table. Several lights flick on making it much easier to see and reveal something that should've sent my stomach churning, but instead I feel nothing. Rows and rows of bodies. Men, women, elderly, and children. The only trait they all have in common is that they all look vaguely Asian.

Steve continues talking as if all of the dead people aren't that big of a deal. "Your brain was mostly intact which is why now that I brought you back you're actually thinking instead of making groaning noises and craving brains. Oh, and if you do suddenly get a craving for brains I have some spare but I scraped off the insides of some skulls earlier that I put in a jar for pickling. Where was I? Oh yeah, you. I brought you back after I removed and replaced the damaged bits of you. Your arms came from some girl that looked the same age as you when she died, and I pulled out a lot of those organs you don't need. It makes you lightweight and much faster… I think. I had to do a lot of work on your brain. Mainly replacing the damaged bits that link language, that's how you can speak Japanese now by the way. There shouldn't be any side effects, but if you suddenly start hearing voices there's a small chance."

Steve pauses and checks some notes on a nearby desk. "There's a chance…" He looks at the paper again. "Okay you may have your personality taken over by the doner brain. Maybe. Don't worry about it. It's like a one in fourteen chance. You're more likely to drop a gold ingot when you die."

"That doesn't make any sense! Where am I?" I yell, ready to fight this guy if he doesn't start making some sense and giving me some answers.

Steve doesn't smile, but for some reason he seems happy. "You're in Gensokyo. A land of magic unlike any other. Of course it's wonderful as it is, but I can make it so much better. That's why I need an army. I could use your help, so what do you say? Want to help me remake this world?"

Gensokyo. I'm in Gensokyo? I'm dead? Ha ha ha. Oh God. This isn't a joke. This is… this is… this is too much. I can't handle all of this. At a time like this, I would usually faint. I don't have the strongest constitution.

"Why aren't I fainting?" I say out loud, not expecting a response.

"Zombies can't faint you silly-billy." Steve says answering my question. "So how about it. Want to help me out? You don't have to say yes. If you say no you can just walk away. Well, float away. You're a magic zombie, cause why not. You'd fly away. Want to help me out?"

This can't be real. This is all a nightmare. Like a really shitty Touhou SI. Aren't these kind of templates forbidden?

"Sure. Why not." I say flippantly.

Steve smiles, showing off his tombstone like teeth. They're grey, is what I'm trying to say "Awesome. Do you have a name or do I just call you Z-Uno. As in Zombie One? It's a fancy acronym I came up with in case I accidentally removed the bit of your brain that handles long term memory."

"My name is…", Dianne, I almost say. Then I change my mind. "You know what? Just call me Zuno."

 **[Stage Three Boss: Irregular Outsider Zombie: Zuno]**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Steve Learns Touhou

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by LiamOfOrmonde**

 **Re-established by me**

No comment yet

* * *

(Steve POV)

Alright. Things seem to be falling into place. I have the first of hopefully many zombies ready to go. I call her Zuno.

She said I could call her Zuno anyways. When I was putting together a functioning brain I was kinda worried it wouldn't be able to give a zombie any personality at all. You now, especially considering all of the damage to her head. You know how long it takes to for a human brain to deteriorate in Gensokyo? Not long apparently. Only a few minutes seemed to be more than enough time to play havoc on Zuno's nerves and the surface of what was left of her brain. Parts of it just seemed to be missing when I cracked open her skull for some reason.

I blame it on this Gap Yokai I've had tasked gremlins try to gather information about. She seems to be some sort of Overseer for the entire realm, a position I will claim for myself one day soon. The gremlins seem pretty good at laying low and listening to rumors, which is how I initially heard about her. Sure they like to jump out of bushes and ambush any passerby, but they listen to tons of stuff before whatever they ambush kills them and they reform in the industrial complex I've built in the cavern. A majority of the gremlins are tied into machines built to process ores into more useable metal. There's also twelve… hundred-ish drilling machines constantly expanding the size of the cavern. My actual workshop doesn't take up that much space, but more is better and you can never have enough.

That's why I've spent the last three days since finishing Zuno making more zombies. None of them had as much personality as Zuno of course. They had simple minds and what few fragments of soul they had left couldn't count for anything serious. But they could use magic much better than the average gremlin, which is why I made them in the first place.

If I don't want my plan to fail due to outside interference once I start up The Machine I need strong allies to keep the Shrine Maiden I heard so much about preoccupied. The yokai I examined kept going on about how this 'Reimu' would stop me once I tried explaining to the fur covered yokai what my plan was. I was trying to get a general opinion from a local about what they thought about my plan so I set an… let's call it an enhanced bear trap.

The yokai I captured told me a lot of valuable intel before I had to get more information from it myself. For instance, yokai taste delicious. I don't know if it's just that particular species or all of them, but I'm honestly excited to find out some day in the future. Food is one of my favorite indulgences.

Speaking of food, I wonder if Zuno needs to eat? After our short talk she looked away from me and has been staring at a stone wall three days straight. Does she even have a sense of time?

Actually, she may not. I think humans keep track of time via their heartbeat and since I removed Zuno's heart she may not even realized so much time has passed. Maybe I should give her a watch or something. One that makes a really loud and obnoxious ticking noise.

…Loud and obnoxious makes me think about Ash. He was supposed to be getting me all of that stored blood from Gensokyo's local vampires but he hasn't come back yet. Should I ask some gremlins to check up on him maybe?

Nah. He's tough. He's probably just taking his time and enjoying Gensokyo. I know I am! This place is amazing, and I can't wait until I make it even better!

Too bad the locals won't see it that way. Oh well. Once The Machine is finished and completes it's work everybody will see that I'm doing this for everyone's benefit. Well mainly for my benefit, but I'm a part of that 'everyone' group.

I stop working on one of the rune components for The Machine and make my way over to Zuno. I tap her on the shoulder and she instantly turns around.

"What is it!" She says, practically snapping at me.

"You've been staring at a wall for three days so I built you a watch… I know that doesn't make much sense that I say it now, but it made a lot more sense in my head." I said simply. Then I hold up a simple gold and gem encrusted magi-tec wristwatch I threw together ten seconds ago out of spare parts. Nothing fancy, but it should get the job done.

She took the watch and then her ears must've caught on to what I said because her semi-clouded eyes widened. "Wait, did you say three days?!" She said alarmed.

I nodded. "That's right. I've been busy, but you've just been standing there. Probably my fault. You are my first attempt at making an intelligent zombie. There's probably going to be a few hiccups."

She slipped the watch I made on and cocked her head to the side. It looked a bit off, but that's probably because of the small amounts of rigor mortis she had. It's a permanent condition in zombies. "What kind of hiccups?" She asked cautiously.

I shrugged. I did really know everything but I could take a few intelligent guesses. "Stiffness, brain damage, hunger for the flesh if the living, sensitivity to high levels of light because your eyes don't adjust anymore without a conscious effort, not realizing time is passing, and other stuff like that. Normal zombie stuff apparently."

She sagged her shoulders and did seem to have anything to say. She just rubbed her arms for a few moments and looked at the watch I made with an unreadable expression. She sighed, her breath ragged due to the partially decayed state of her lungs. "What should I do now?" She whispered.

She probably said that so assuming I wouldn't hear her, but my hearing is pretty good. I can hear a cow die four chunks away! Because I heard her ask, I decided to answer. "Well, you promised to help me remake the world. So I guess you should practice danmaku. That's how everyone fights in Gensokyo. You see-"

Zuno cut me off by saying, "I know about danmaku. I know a lot about Gensokyo actually."

I was surprised. Honestly surprised. So surprised, I actually felt my eyebrows raise up into my hairline. "Oh? Tell me more. Actually, tell me all you know about Gensokyo." I said, smiling.

She shivered. Then a spark of defiance could be seen in her eyes. "What if I don't want to tell you what I know?"

"Then I'll rip the information from your soulless husk. It won't take long. Three, maybe four minutes." I say, still smiling.

"What do you mean 'soulless'?" Zuno asks.

"As in you don't have a soul. Remember, you're a zombie. You died. Your soul already moved on by the time your body… what was left of your body landed on my table. Your personality as it is now exists only because your brain was mostly intact and I got some soul resonance going on. Theoretically there might be another you right now in an afterlife or even reincarnated. But they'll be a better version of you, cause they have a soul. And you don't have one. A soul, that is."

She really slumped after I said that. I don't really understand why. A soul is useful to have, but it doesn't really need to be yours. If Zuno wants a soul so badly, she can just kill a human and take theirs. It wouldn't be hard. She's around twenty time stronger than a living human. Being a zombie is an actual improvement compared to who she used to be. Her dead body had a lot of C18 chemicals floating in it. A lot. More than you've ever seen in one living thing actually. That couldn't have been healthy for her.

I mean, I tried my best but she still seems to be producing those chemicals even in death. I'm good, but I can only do so much.

"I'll tell you everything I know." Zuno says. I don't know if she's doing it because she wants to or if she's afraid of some sort of non-existent consequences if she doesn't tell me but it doesn't matter.

"I'm glad you're willing to talk. How about you tell me about who could defeat this infamous shrine maiden Reimu I've heard so much about."

Zuno immediately grimaced and stuck her tongue out. "Well the first thing you need to know is that Seija is the worst girl…"

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Ex Stage Boss

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by LiamOfOrmonde**

 **Re-established by me**

QA by LiamOfOrmonde

Q: Can this Steve craft anything from any mod? Because it may be funny to see Red Matter. Or if Steve figures out an EMC exploit, like the thing with the Blaze Rods and Blaze Powder.

A: Pretty much. He gained all the crafting recipes he lacked when he entered Gensokyo via tunneling in from the bottom. Problem is, he doesn't have all of the materials he would need to build anything he wants whenever he wants to build it. Some stuff he needs to to create other things with literally doesn't exist. This drives him up the wall.

Comment: According to LiamOfOrmonde stated above, his Steve is allowed to craft literally anything including all Minecraft mods however he doesn't have materials to craft them since they don't exist in Gensokyo.

* * *

(Steve POV)

It took a few days of non-stop talking, but eventually Zuno told me everything she knew about Gensokyo. Which was a lot. A lot of nonsense I mean. The levels of conceptual bullshit that the inhabitants of this land seem to be able to do with their powers left me a little shell shocked. Sure I could build machines that would leave these people powerless, but in doing so I would break these Spell Card rules which I don't want to do. Apparently once you break them, everyone will try to kill you immediately.

I like life so all of my plans to counteract my possible opponents who will oppose the activation if The Machine will have to be within the Spell Card rules. Like finding it making people who can defeat others with danmaku easily. I shoved enough magic into Ash and Zuno where they could probably… well possibly stand a chance. But I need more. Much more.

Zuno talked about what Reimu, that Shrine Maiden, could do. Her power was floating, and if she felt like it she could just use her powers to conceptually float above any projectiles. That men she'd win any round of Danmaku.

I couldn't have that happen to me. So I guess the only reasonable option would be making somebody with an even more bullshit power to defeat her.

Alone in my workshop I used glass and blood to make a scrying device. Then a piercing spear of stone and bone followed it. The scrying device would help me find what I was looking for, and the spear would allow me to retrieve what I want no matter where it was. The spear would break afterwards, but it would be worth it. I would be able to retrieve something from the depths of hell, the heights of heaven, and anyplace in the Outside World with the Gap Yokai none the wiser.

I cracked my neck to the side to relive the building pressure and looked beyond the beyond. I went through almost all of everything that is and a majority of things that aren't before I found it. A curse in Japan, pra right outside the barrier.

I've never seen a curse so perfectly suited for what I needed before. The curse was 'Cursed To Lose At Games'. Since Danmaku was technically a game, it was a devastating curse!

The curse resided in a statue at the bottom of the Dōtonbori river. Some American military ghost appeared to be using it to curse the living hell out of a local baseball team in revenge for baseball fans throwing his statue into the river.

But my need is greater than this old Colonel guy!

I stood up and grabbed the Piercing Spear from where it lay on the floor. I took one deep breath to help my concentration, but that was all I needed. I thrusted my spear into the warm space in front of me.

All the way across the room I heard Zuno yell, "Something somewhere is lewd and I must find it!" followed by the sound of her running towards me.

The space in front of me tore like paper before sealing itself and a corroded statue giving off a malicious deep fried aura landed on the floor in front of me. Normal people wouldn't be able to sense it, but my eyes saw everything. To my eyes, the curse living in the statute was an oily misma trying to seep into everything around it.

With utmost haste I used some calipers tipped in gems to pull the curse out. It hissed and steamed at the open air.

From a certain perspective, life is a game. That means this curse is deadly.

There was a glass orb I had nearby just for this purpose. The curse was placed inside and I flipped the lid, sealing it inside. I sighed in relief when it was closed. I didn't want the curse getting out and causing havoc inside the workshop.

I held up the glass orb and examined the curse swirling inside. "Perfect! This is just what I needed. Now I just need to turn this into a magical girl like every other powerful being in Gensokyo."

"Did you just say magical girl?" Zuno said hastily right beside me. Her voice carried a low tone that I was unfamiliar with that made me vaguely uncomfortable so I edged away from her. She was breathing heavily, even though she didn't need to breath at all. She also had a heavy blush on her face, which bewildered me because she didn't have any real blood left.

"Why do you ask?"

She smiled, showing off all of her teeth. Well, all the teeth she had left. I removed a tooth on her bottom jaw in the front that was damaged and hadn't told her. "I love magical girls." Zuno said. I literally heard the underline in the word 'love'.

"Well… I'm going to use this stuff to make one." I say, holding up the curse inside the glass orb.

Zuno reaches out to grab it and I overreacted. I used my other hand and broke her arm.

It dangled there in the air and Zuno was looking at it with a gobsmacked expression. She looked to me, then back to her arm. "Sorry. I'll fix that later… By later I mean now."

I retwisted her arm, and pushed some reinforcement in her bones. This repaired it and gave her use of her arm back. I felt a bit bad about breaking her arm, even if she couldn't feel pain. So I'd decided to explain why I had overreacted.

"This orb contains a curse that could cause havoc and destroy everything I've built so far. I'm sorry."

She laughed nervously, apologized while bowing, and then walked away.

I shrugged and carefully placed the orb on a metal pedestal out of sight from anyone entering the workshop. Then I lit a fire under it with a branch of pine wood.

It would take a few weeks but soon the curse would be nice and calm. Then when it wasn't so volatile I could mould it into something living.

A being to defeat everyone in Gensokyo.

 **[Ex Stage Boss: Living Curse Of Defeat: ?]**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. Stage Five Boss

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by LiamOfOrmonde**

 **Re-established by me**

QA by LiamOfOrmonde

Q: Huh.. Genociding Gensokyou? At least this one has simple plot. ...Fuck it. Please I'm begging you! Finish at least one fic or at least on this one or your other Minecraft fics...

A: I will finish this fic because it's for my cousin. I promised him after all. The outline is down and I just need to buckle down and write it. I have the ending and everything all planned out. I even left it open for a sequel. Also genociding Gensokyo isn't Steve's goal. He just wants to make Gensokyo so much better. Sadly the locals won't agree with his idea of 'better' and some people may die, but what's a few deaths in the face of progress. The survivors will surely thank him afterwards. Right?

Comment: And so I think he stated that this would be the last chapter.

* * *

(Steve POV)

In front of me lay my most prized possession. The one thing I had taken with everywhere I had gone and never let go. It had been with me through thick and thin. In sickness and in health. Through rich and poor, through the good times and the bad. It had saved my life more times than I could count.

It was my diamond pickaxe. My first and only diamond pickaxe. Even if I had created other tools better for digging, I never let this pickaxe go. I would be less of a person of it wasn't for this pickaxe.

Every inch of the pickaxe was well cared for and loved. I had repaired it so many times that not a single bit of it was from the original pickaxe I had made so long ago, but it was still the same pickaxe. The wooden handle was carved with memories. Just simple pictures.

Me on top of a mountain. Me digging a tunnel. Me building an entire castle but with nobody but me to live in it. Many others as well. All of then had the pickaxe and me together.

I loved this pickaxe. It was a tool I cared for the most. Now I was considering what to do with it now. Why? Because Zuno had given me an idea, and it wouldn't leave me.

Tsukumogami. A hundred years old object brought to life as a yokai. Probably via magic.

I thought about it. I thought about it for a long time. I could do it, I could make my pickaxe a Tsukumogami. It was much older than a hundred years after all, more like a hundred to the sixty-forth power. That was without question. But for the first time in almost forever I wondered if I should do it.

I even sat down to think about it, my pickaxe clutched to my chest. A Tsukumogami made from my pickaxe would be strong. But then I would lose my pickaxe. Would the Tsukumogami still be like my pickaxe, or would they be different? I didn't know.

I would need someone strong to help me with my ambition of changing Gensokyo. It would mean freedom.

There was a simple ritual circle I had drawn on the ground. Chalk, red candles, and a bit of my blood. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was all I needed.

With quivering hands I placed my pickaxe in the circle, lit the candles, and began to wait. I had time. All the time even. Ash still hadn't returned but I had a feeling he soon would. Zuno in the other hand had asked me for some paper and a pencil and now she was writing and drawing in a room she asked me to build. I mean, I didn't build her a bed, but that's because she doesn't really need one. She just thinks she needs one because she's hanging onto her humanity.

It took 64 hours exactly before the ritual finished. At first the edges of the pickaxe began to blur. Then there was a white smoke and a low pitched rumbling noise. Following that was a flash if light that temporarily blinded me.

When my vision cleared there was a lot of white mist. But in the center of it was someone that seemed to familiar, yet so different. A woman almost my height with cyan hair and matching eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

Then she looked down and screamed.

"I'm naked! I don't like this! This censorship cloud is way too thin!"

Across the cavern in Zuno's room I heard her drop whatever she was holding and come come running, dodging and weaving between all the machinery in her way.

I panicked and looked away. "It's okay cause I'm looking away. But if you don't like being naked, why don't you wear some clothes?"

The woman sighed. "You... I don't have clothes, other wise I would wear them!" She snapped.

I wondered why she didn't just make some clothes. That's what I would do. But you know what, I'm a problem solver! I solve problems!

I took my own shirt and held it out behind me so she could grab it. "Here. You can borrow my shirt for now."

I could practically feel the gratitude from the woman behind me. "Thank you so much Steve."

She took the shirt and I jerked in surprise. "You know my name?"

She laughed, and the sound reminded me of gemstones landing in a pile. "Of course I know your name Steve. After all, you-" She cut herself off and began sniffing something. Curious, I turned around and saw her sniffing my shirt. In opinion she looked pretty good wearing it.

Then she reeled and began gagging. "Uck! Creator why? Wait, you're my Creator! Why?! Why does your shirt smell so bad?"

I scratched my chin and thought it over. "It's probably because it's never been washed. Ever." I reply.

She sighs. "I guess. Just... Please make me some clothes before I help you with your plan."

My eyebrows rise. "You know my plan, and you want to help me?"

She smiles, and I enjoy seeing it. "Of course I'll help you Steve. After all, I l-"

She's cut off my Zuno vaulting over a steam press and landing between the two of us. "I heard nudity and came as soon as I could!"

She looked over my ex-prisoners, especially focusing on her legs which weren't covered by my shirt, and her chest which made my shirt seem really tight on her. Zuno was gave a hungry look in my direction for some reason. I hope she doesn't have any hunger for the living right now, it would be a shame to put her down.

Zuno licks her lips and asks the new Tsukumogami, "Hey there gorgeous. What's your name?"

A single pulsating vain can be seen on the ex-pickaxe's head. She smiles and this time it isn't nice. Not nice at all. "Me? Oh, I'm no one special."

She extents her hand, and then points down. There is a burst of power through the air the instant she does that and it is so strong I can even feel it behind my eyes.

Then the ground eats Zuno. All that's left her dull grey hair. She's screaming, but I can't hear what she's saying.

The Tsukumogami woman saunters over and places her foot on top of Zuno's head. Zuno looks up and somehow, she starts bleeding from her nose even though there's no blood left in her body.

"Listen up maggot bait! I am Master Steve's longest and most faithful companion. I am Daiya. But you shall call me Mistress Daiya. Is that understood?" The newly named Daiya says. Each word is like a dagger stabbing through the air.

Zuno is bleeding a lot from her nose and making grunting noises I can only assume is agreement. Daiya has a look of disgust on her face and removes her foot from Zuno's head. She takes a step back and spits on top of the zombie girl.

For some reason I can't possibly understand, Zuno seems to love it.

Daiya walks up to me, her smile becoming friendly again. She laughs. "Who knew my first chance to show up my terrakinesis would be disciplining an over-eager undead?"

I smiled back at her. I was impressed. Really impressed by her power. "How strong is your terrakinesis?"

She put a single arm over my shoulder and leaned in close. She had a strong heartbeat that was easy to hear. "I will move mountains for you Steve." She whispered in my ear.

 **[Stage Five Boss: Eon Worldbreaker Pickaxe: Daiya]**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	7. Remilia and Steve

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by Minty3394**

 **Re-established by me**

Minty3394: I know I suck at writing at fanfics. I was 11 when i did this :(. I was new to Touhou at that time too. I wanted to delete this but I can't find my account anymore.

Comment: This story's name was Remilia Scarlet X Minecraft!Steve a discontinued fic.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Steve was minding his own business, he was a tall guy who wore a blue shirt and purple jeans, he have blue eyes. Far in the distance, there stood a girl - her name is Remilia Scarlet, she is the last survivor of the Enderdragon massacre.

Steve did not notice her, he was moving to a new house and was getting some wood in the middle of the night. He felt like someone was watching him but shrugged it off as an animal.

Steve already defeated the Enderdragon, while he was badly injured, he manage to defeat it - in the end, he was rewarded a Egg and some people talking but he didn't know who they was.

Remilia stood there, she was quite happy that he avenged her friends but she decided to follow him. Steve built the house and entered it. Just before he entered, he saw a shadow moving in the corner of his eyes, he unsheathed his sword, it was made of diamonds - the hardest material know to him.

He ran towards the shadow figure, with his sword in hand he charged toward it and attempted to attack it but was blocked by a purple energy sword

"Who are you?! Why are you following me?" He screamed, asking The shadow figure

"Me? I'm Remilia Scarlet, the mistress of the mansion. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by a dragon" She replied.

"Remilia? What are you doing?" He said, still not letting his guard down.

"My, I am here to thank you for defeating the dragon. You avenged my friends." Remilia said with a sigh and took of her hat.

"I see and your friends, I avenged them? They are dead?" Steve said with a concerned look.

"Yes, the dragon wrecked havoc in Gensokyo which is my world."

Now, Steve was mortified, not only did he helped her but he also avenged her friend. He invited her into his house and prepared a porkchop for her.

"I'm a Vampire - Could you kindly let me feed on you, I am hungry, you wouldn't let me starve, would you?" She said with a glint in her eyes.

Steve was Nervous, he invited a "Vampire" into her house. He did not know what a Vampire was and he certainly did not feel any better when She mentioned that she wanted to feed on him.

"Feed? What do you mean?" He was ready to pull out this sword any moment now.

* * *

Remilia flew to his side, wrapping her hands around him. She opened her mouth and sunked her teeth into Steve's neck. He felt pain and weakness, he wanted to get out of her grasp but he was too weak to even move his hand.

"There. Thank you for the meal." She put him on the bed and sat on the wooden chair. Steve fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, he woked up to the smell of porkchop and beef. He looked around and saw the windows were covered by towels. He didn't know why she did that but shrugged it off.

He stood up and went towards her, slowly and cautiously. He did not remember last night but he still felt a sense of fear in his stomach.

"Oh? You woke up already? I've prepared some breakfast for you" She said as she took a plate.

"Ugh.. What happened yesterday? I passed out and I don't remember a single thing..." He said as he rubbed his head, trying to atleast remember something.

"I had my meal, your blood tase delicious!" She said with a smirk as she sat down on the chair.

"B-Blood?!" He let out a yell but was muffled by Remilia. She stared into his eyes with a serious expression.

"I'm a Vampire and I feed on blood. I am also afraid of the sunlight which is why I covered the windows with curtains" She said, finally back away and returned to washing her dishes.

Steve was suprised, he was just glad that she didn't kill him.

 **END?**

* * *

Comment: This kind of fic seriously exists? Yes. Someone shipped Remilia and Steve xD and my self agreed to it too hence I won't re-write this chapter though. Also I found this fic was a fluke. I might write a non-canon sequel instead if I could... if I don't then I guess I will write a chapter inspired from it. But the only problem was I don't know how to deal with romance... Forever alone, ouch, the f33ls. xD (Wait my emoticon doesn't fit my opinion lol)

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	8. Large Scale Realities Overwrite

**ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR SOMETHING IS OFF ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR DO YOU ACCEPT TO ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR REWRITE THIS ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR CHAPTER ? ? ? ? ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR** **[YES]** **OR [NO] ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR WHO ARE YOU ? ? ? ? ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

The glitchy-skeleton creating an **ERROR** around him looks down at the glitchy screen annoyed. This strange occurrence was his first time he have seen. The **REAL THREAT** has begun and multiple realities were involved and then there are catastrophe and pandemonium on going **AT THE SAME TIME**.

The skeleton was disappointed at the "heroes" and "guardians" failed to protect their own worlds from invasion. Also their overpowered hacks doesn't help from invasion since hacking and cheat powers are common occurrence to enemy's world. He known those "heroes" and "guardians" their abilities came from their creators and he know that they failed to play each of their roles depending on their own creators. All their minds corrupted by **HIM**.

The skeleton was mad at **HIM** a glitch like **HIM** shouldn't exist. His first fight with **HIM** wasn't pleasant at all, at first round he overwhelmed **HIM** and his power should've able to delete **HIS** existence including files rooted to **HIM** and yet **HE STILL EXIST**.

The skeleton plotted an scenario against him but... Most of the heroes were defeated came from different realities attempt to counter attack.

Unfortunately they failed and cornered, they failed to realized three things their disadvantages at these wars: where the battlefield take place, the enemies can abuse continuous growth of their powers and abilities, and lastly the armies of enemies were endless. All these things take place coming from Minecraft.

He bemused at the chaos, it's just a matter of time until they found an artifact capable of finding his location if they keep succeeding on conquest throughout different worlds.

 **HE** possessed a power was ridiculous. It was simple to describe it. **HIS** power is unparalleled and rivaled to gods and beyond. **HIS** existence is a real abomination to the creators. Despite the fact multitude of creators suppressed **HIS** existence from existing to the real world and to the point they even restrict **HIM** to exist to the void between worlds.

* * *

This was all started after two multiverses collide and merging together. The aftereffects was terrible when the guy with Creative Mode was bored he gave everyone a creative powers and mods and then turn himself into Spectator Mode. This action affects throughout countless universes.

 **EVERYBODY WERE GIVEN A CREATIVE MODE POWERS**

Countless of deities from higher dimension have an arguments **WHO THE FUCK WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!** unfortunately for them the guy was hiding and already **left the game** and return to the real world. So they blamed the responsibility to anyone could govern the concept of romance genre for letting this guy drown from boredom and never felt the love life.

There are even deities and goddesses governing the romance argued **WE WERE INNOCENT BUT THIS GUY DESERVE IT!**

Several gods supported them with **THAT GUY DON'T DESERVE THE DLC! HE WAS GENERIC!** most goddesses find it unreasonable. Some of them get the meaning behind the term but still unreasonable.

Most higher entities having a war with stupidly overpowered insane people who take advantage the chaos. Multiple realities were hacking and trying to bypass their lower dimension and they desired to reach the higher dimension. They're delusional and 'transported into another world' became common occurrence. Time Travelers and Time Lords find that creative mode annoying. Most earthlings probably get Infinity Gauntlet and then every layer of higher dimensions break loose.

OAA said **ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!** his mere fury destroy the multiverse and face palmed his head into the desk. **THIS CHAPTER SUCKS** he commented as he proceed to mend the Multiverse. At the same time he didn't noticed the glitch formed through small part of his vein before it disappeared instantly. This moment when **HE** finally upgrade **HIS** abilities while taking advantage of world generation after **HIS** prison is broken **HIS** sealed powers return and started to formed into the void. Yes, he knew survived the fury of the higher god which is a fluke. Higher dimensional beings probably died from multiverse destruction. Their meta-respawning doesn't help at all. Then how is that possible how was **HE** survived the destruction if **HIS** respawning ability nulled?

.

.

C̶̯̠̐̎̋͌͗́̓̔̍̋̏̉͝͠ͅO̷̧̦̼̪̖̬͎̣͈̅͒́̍̍̀̊͂͠ͅͅN̴̢͙̺̗̳̮͕̤̼̖̑̆̈́͐̅̂̂͗̚͝C̸̜̘͈͕̞̥̩̼̭̲̈́̀̀́͗͗̓͑̀̈́̀͗̀̍͝Ȩ̵̟͓̰͕̞̲̻̼̀̄͂̄̓̈͒͊͌̃̎͆̀̚͜͝Ṕ̸͍͙̮̄̇̄͊͝T̴̛̯̋̄͋́ ̵̞̘͓̥̬̬̰̪̮̺͖͇̅͗͐̓́̈́O̸̜͙͎̟͉͇̖̺̾̈̀̕F̴͈̳̳̈̀́̀͆̚ ̶̗̥̼̩͙̪̭̈́̑̈́̇̈́͋͊͊̆́́͠͝ͅA̴̙̳͆̈̾͒͒̓̃́̄͜B̷̛̛̪͈̙͊͐͒́̏̍̿͂̚̚ͅS̶͈̖̻̝̻̞͎͙͖̙̪̯͍͈̓̋̊̉ͅƠ̸̥͚̮̘̆͛̓͐̅̆́͘͠͝Ḽ̷̠͖̫̮̼̥͇̟̫̱̫͋̆̓̀̋̃̒̍̏̚͝͠͠Ȗ̶͚̲Ț̶̤̼̰͉̣̜̯͚͔̳̭͓̬̃̈͛̂͊͊̈̾͑̈̉̈́͠E̵̻̎͐̎͋̕ ̸̰̂̎͗̓̕D̵̛̫͙̗͔͒͌̐̆͒̍̃Ę̴͖̠̤̦͎̰͉̬̲̗̩̠̓̄́̿̚Ḁ̴̛̳̍̄͛̋̃̕͠T̸̮̜̦͉͓͎̻͎̠̮̹̜͋͑͜H̶̗̋̈́̍̓̈ ̸̜̣̈͑͂̎̅̓̽͋̅̕͜͠ͅȀ̶̰̯̞͓̻̫̜̀̽̏̈́͂̄̒̿͌̋͗N̴̛͉̫͔͎͕̙̹̗̙̼̰̄͌̈́̉̾̿̕̕D̵̨͎̗͔̰̯̗͒̂̋̍͝͠ ̸̗̬̹̤̗̞̥͚̩̩͚̪̒̾̍͌̚͝ͅỊ̸̧̛̳̗͎͛͊͂͋̀̋̌̄̕͜͝͠R̴̖͉̲͙̮̱͓̱̗̥̙͈̝̪̙͑̐̿̈́̆͗̚͝Ȓ̶̜͎̣̺̗̟͑̓͑̎Ẻ̸̙̻̪̣̬̩̈́̽̔̔̅͛͗̾̄̑̇͠͝V̸̡̥̣̥̺̙̮͉̫̰͕͖̭̭̓̀̀̈́̔ͅĘ̷̢̧̛̯͔̘̣͓̬̳̥̹̦͐̎̽̈́̉́́̽̐ͅR̸͈̬̼̤͓͈͂̈́̔͊͋̆̅́̇̕͝͠Ș̶̨̣͍͈̝̖͕̲͙̮͇̺̮̔̈́͌͒̂̋̈́̅̏̀̚İ̵̘̖̫̺̚͜B̸̢̩̍̐L̶͉̮̫̎̿͜Ę̸̭̤̭͙͚͚̪̫͍̹̾̅̔̇̓̐̾̋͊̚ ̵̨̨̬̩̠̳͍̜̱̥̙͕͔̜̼̓̎́̿̾̑̓͌͌̉̂͒͝N̵̙͓̺͋͌O̷̡̺͇̩̘͔̠̮̫̥̹̼͍͂̅̂̄̀̍͌̒͋́͊N̸̟̥̅̓̀Ę̸̢̨̞̯̖͍̣̭͕͎̠̹̉͑X̷̛̫̮͚̲͆̌̿̀̎̌̇̎͜Į̴̨̡̘̗͖͓̳̝͓͙̌̽̍͆̇̈͌̊͗̔̾̇͘͝Ş̴̟͕̦̱͖̻̳̫͈̈́́̀̕͘T̴̨̜̻͕̭̮̟̩͓̪͙͓̕Ȅ̸̠͇̣͖̹̼̼̪̫́̍͜͠N̶̛̘͓̥̾̅̔͗̀̎̿̓̉͛̿̿͠T̵͉̘̣̼̻̮͙̹͋ ̵̜̟̰͍̱̞̜̓̉͒̾̍̄͊̈́͂̔̉̕̕Ş̷̪̟̿́͜͜͝͝T̸̨̪̝̺̹̐̊̎͂̆͝Ả̶͍͇̓̓̀̀͘̕͠T̸̡͔͒̌̎͐̇̌̀̾͒̀̂̐͘͝Ë̵̤͓͖̤̟́͋̽̋͜ ̸̛̘̬͔̀̅̃̉̇̓̄̈́͠Ǫ̷̪͍͉̲̜͇͇̳̖̬̘͇̟͗̌̃͛̐̑̇͌̐͊͛̕̚Ḟ̷̨̨̛̥͈͓͖̠̱̟̥͎̮̱̓̇͌̂̊͌ͅ ̸̥͒͛̎͂̑̀́̇͋̊̑̚͠Ȩ̵̣̀̈́̿̀̈́X̷̢̨̦̤͙̟̫̦͙͙͊̅̋͐̈́I̶̧̨̥͙̳̤̮͕͈̪̣̜̟͛͑ͅŚ̵̟̫̒̈́͋̽̄̓̒̀̀̐͆͘T̷͔͖̔͆͒̈̄̀̅ͅE̶͙͑̾̈́̅̇͗̃͛̍N̵̜̗̬̘͙̟͍͚͈̙̬͕̺̂̑̿̈̈́̆͒͆̓̓̀C̷̢̧̨̢͎̜̤͇̺͓̺̜̲̟̋̄͘͜Ę̶̻̙̻̠͋ ̵̧̼͈͉̮̰̤̖͉̪̭̥͗̃̃̒͋͜ͅĄ̵̥̭͇͎͖͇̪͙̘͎̰͓̬͉͐̓̐͆̊̀̆Ŗ̷̦̻͈̰̝̩̜̹̼̝͍͓̒̀͌̈́̊̔̽̀̃͘͜͜͝E̸̡̙̯̅ ̸̛̬̥̲̪̝̭͚̰́̈̍̈́̈́̊M̷̻̻͉̺̖͈̯̫̉E̷̡̧̛͙͖̟̋̒́͋̎̍̀͠R̸̼̳̪͇͇͍͎̥̻̩̺͍̹͈̄͌͜Ẻ̷̡͕̺̤̥̯̻͗̆̈́̌́̀́̃̇̚͠͝L̷̦̞̖͕̖͚͍͍̱͚̫̯͚̿̑͊̅̐̀͑́Y̴͉̭͓̺̺̺͙̳̦͎͎̥͎̙̿̀̂̅̽̀̔̾͂̀͝ ̵̘̳̰̗̗͍̼̻̠͍͆́̒͗͂̚͠͠T̶̢̛͎͎͙̺͖̆͌̎Ë̸̠̺̉͂̌͆̒̅̽͗͛̄͑̂̌͝Ḿ̶̬͖̬͔͕̹͉͍̟̺̹̻͜͝P̸̧̧̮͎̲͎̦̘̱͕̥̝͍͔͐̅͠ͅǪ̸̪͙͖̻̰̙̪͙̩̦̖̦̀ͅR̶̰̰̅͑͆͗̓̂̀͝͠Ȧ̶̡̜̙͍̬͇̒́ͅR̶͉̽͘Y̴̗͖̗̝͈̠̦͙͈̼̿͊̌͆̿̆͘͠ͅ ̸̜̠̤̘͊̆I̷̧̤̮̒̌̓͊̎̃͒̒̎́̽̔̈́͝͝N̶̢̗̦̜̖̖̯͎̼̺̂́͋͘͜͜Ċ̷̠̳̬̖͗͐Ō̶̢̱͖͉̦͔̰̙̩͇̠̯̈́N̸̨̦̝̖̗̗̮̦̤̄̀̈́͑͘ͅͅV̶̨̡͉̩̖͚͔̠̬͔̦̬̪̺̩͊̇͊͛͒̾̒̑͠E̶̡͎̪̙̻̤͉̹͔͖̳͎̺̭̔̓̈́͐̇̆̔͠͝Ń̸̜̤̅̽̋́͑̀̊̽̕Í̴̘̪͋͗̉̐͋͒̔́̒̓̾̾͝͝E̴̹͕̱͖͉̎̈́͌̓̈́͊̔̇̉͝N̶̛͈͇͑̆̂̌͆̀̀͊̿̂͘C̸̗̤̙̦̻̮̦͍͕̹͔̯͚̯̆͊̍̇̿́͌̾͝Ẻ̸̡̤̬̂̆͗̾̍͊̂̾̽͝ ̵̡͔̝͖̗̙̪͕̱́̔̚̚̚Ť̴̨͉͕̘͇̟͖̠͎̝͎̠̟̣͑̿̿̌̿̍͂̓͘̕O̷̩͎̝͇͌͋̈́͋͂̋ ̸̧̞̣͕̺̠͚̬͍̲̝̤̺̽́͒ͅͅH̶͔̠͚̥͚̮͐̋͑̐̃̎Į̶̬͔͒̽͂͐̈́͑͑̅̎̉͘M̴̡̛̯̖̳̹̪͕̟͛͂̊̌́͛̔́̀̕͠

.

.

Which is why Notch couldn't remove **HIM**. Now **HE** just want a revenge against **Notch** and **The World**.

But seriously **HE** watched the literally anything and everything burn to nothingness after OAA's fury destroyed the Multiverse.

So then he have emotion on his face →😂 (cry laugh emoji)

 **HE** change his goal but first he's going to wait the Minecraft repaired.

 **HIS** new goal was...

* * *

Location: Hectic Revelation Server

Blackhole was formed... got the Admin sucked into it... he respawned and everything around him become different... **END?**

Location: Aether Dimension, Mojang's Office.

At the entrance the guy name Dinnerbone sprint through the chamber and then hallway... he discussed the report with Notch. And yeah, the Microsoft goverment take over the Minecraft goverment, most of the protesters gave up and leave the dimension and return to their home, Overworld.

Notch stand up from his chair walking into the window staring something he don't know about until he sense them.

"..."

It was **HIM**.

 **Herobrine** and his army of skeletons walking out of the dungeons...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE...**_

* * *

 _Update(Tuesday, 23 April 2019):_

Hey guys =) for those people who knew Herobrine cliche. This one is the most exaggerated version of him probably, but his abilities was weaker than Herobrine from AT-2 Mob Talker universe except his few hidden abilities become **ABSOLUTE** after he leech the vein of OAA's maintenance. For this reason he become blackhole-sue character in the future updates. This scenario is enough to rivaled Touhou Project for 'fun' and 'games'. My reason: I made him so I could freely annoy every characters.

So what your thoughts, guys?

Will Yukari get experience **her first** with Herobrine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? (Innuendo Intended)

r/wooosh

That's probably bad combo and bad ship.

This is probably my last thought: Never let Yukari possessed by Herobrine or else she'll become Yukari-brine or Yakumo 303 😂

Imagine this: If Herobrine is a youkai then we should never let him found Gensokyo because the danger since he always does that in Minecraftia without end. According to Minecraft's myth He's known to break the rules and frequently crossed the boundary between reality and game. Fiction is mere a game to him. Then he's easily to become real threat to Gensokyo by merely transporting any of people from Outside world into Gensokyo and vice versa. He has been deleted by his own creator. Boundary between form and nonexistence would be useless to him. Most people even describe him living in the Nether or the Void. Boundary between reality and fantasy? I dunno how it'd work on him since the game is just fiction and when he could just crossed between the two easily. Also he's infamous for possessing the victim and become a clone of him completely. (You could see amazing animation from **Annoying Villagers 36** animated by MrFudgeMonkeyz) Also he would turn Gensokyo's night a living a hell. Endless monster spawning at night.

Good News: Herobrine wasn't japanese folk lore. He's swedish folk lore 😂 (cry laugh emoji)

 _Update(Wednesday, 24 April 2019):_

This side story's chapter supposed to be chapter 1 but was now hidden and replaced by chapter 2. In other words, this chapter wasn't a rewrite I update this chapter as a sequel of my crappy old chapter 1.

Anyway that's all the for now... something ominous is going on in Minecraftia.


	9. A Black Anomaly in an Eastern Wonderland

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by EnderSoul1401**

 **Re-established by me and permission has been granted**

EnderSoul1401: *EnderSoul1401 reads David Gumazon1's cringe permission* I see, alright then, go ahead. I'll probably write a similar story on wattpad.

Comment: For more info I asked him if he did and his answer was he didn't yet. To be honest this chapter won't exist if he didn't abandoned his first crossover or posting it. Also he made a rewrite of his first story and then he deleted his rewrite =_=" so I guessed I will state my opinion about the rewrite chapter. As far as I know the main character was a bit hyper unlike his first fic, and the main character had a serious backstory. Anyway I luckily downloaded his fic and the bad news is I didn't download his latest chapters of both re-write version and the first one so now it's gone forever :( and I never know the reason. I will try again to contact him.

* * *

Well... this is something.'

These were the thoughts of a humanoid figure who is currently floating in place in what seemed to be outer space. At first he had thought that doing his stupid idea will warrant him death but that would not seem the case.

'I wonder if I still have my stuff with me...'

The male figure thought as he racked around his mind trying to remember all of the objects he stuffed in his pocket dimension.

'Let's see... weapons? check... clothes? check... tomes? check... stash of riches? definite check... huh?'

During his train of thought he didn't notice the hole that seemed to have developed in front of him. The hole didn't seem to show anything but darkness but that didn't seem to intimidate the figure in any way in fact it seemed to have interested him.

'A portal? I wonder... could it lead to somewhere?... meh... as long as its somewhere else than this place I'm game...'

The figure thought as he went ahead and entered the portal.

'I just hope that it wouldn't be boring wherever this portal leads to...'

What he didn't know is that the place where he's headed is anything but boring.

 _Hey guys just so you know this is just a prologue of my story and yes the writing looks shit(At least to me that is), that's because I'm writing on a phone and this is_ _also my first story._

 _If you guys think I should continue this then just tell me and some criticism is also appreciated especially if its about my writing or grammar._

* * *

 **I don't own touhou or minecraft**

 **Chapter 1: Arrival**

'Where am I?'

That was the current thought that the figure had on his mind as he looked around. After making the foolish mistake of teleporting from The End to the Overworld without the use of a portal the figure thought that he would die but he was proven wrong when he was just floating around the seam between The End and the Overworld. At this he thought that he would forever float on that place but fate surprised him again in the form of a dark portal that led him to the current area where he is.

The place where he landed was a forest as evidenced by the large trees, the figure also noticed multiple patches of odd looking mushrooms that seemed to release some kind of magic enhanced spores that floats around the forest. The figure also noticed that the sun doesn't seem to give enough light in some parts of the forest making it dark and damp.

'What should I do now?' The figure thought as he walked around the area looking for a clearing or hopefully the exit.

A FEW MOMENTS LATERRR*

After a few minutes of exploring the figure finally saw a clearing with a pond on the side. After making sure that no one was watching the figure then walked straight to the pond and looked at his image.

The figure had a young face that had choppy black hair which was suited for a male rather than a female. He also has an intimidating set of glowing purple eyes with white glowing slits instead of pupils. He wore a sleeveless shirt which had a turtleneck that covered his mouth. Along with the shirt he wore black matching arm warmers that stopped at his palms. He also wore black pants with fitting sock-like shoes.

The figure was silent as he looked at himself on the water seemingly thinking deeply about something, but immediately shrugged and pulled out an empty canteen and filled it with the pond's clean water.

"Hooohhh? What's this? A little human in the Forest of Magic your either very brave or very stupid." Said a cocky voice behind the figure.

"May I help you?" The figure asked with a voice devoid of emotions not even bothering to look behind him.

"Heh if you think that staying calm will help you kid THEN YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" Said the voice which actually belonged to a weretiger who's currently rushing at the figure claws out.

But before the weretiger could land a slash at the figure, the figure immediately teleported away from his current position which surprised the weretiger who was looking around searching for the figure.

"Over here." The figure said which prompted the weretiger to look behind him to see the figure standing there with his hands on his pockets.

"I don't know what you did there kid BUT IT WONT SAVE YOU THIS TIME!" The weretiger shouted as he charged at the figure.

The figure could only sigh as he watched the weretiger charging at him. He was disappointed of this weretiger's way of attacking him all brawns and no brains. When the weretiger was about to swipe his claws at him again the figure dodged it to the left and immediately dodged again as the weretiger used his second set of claws. This continued on for an hour until the weretiger was already panting in exhaustion.

"*pant* Stay still *pant* you punk." The weretiger said while trying to hit the figure who didn't seem tired at all.

"Give it up already." The figure said still devoid of emotions.

"NEVER!" The weretiger said already pissed at how this kid is looking down at him.

"Have it your way then." The figure said as he pulled out a broad sword with the blade having a teal color and teleported in front of the weretiger and slashed off the weretiger's left arm with an upper swipe of the figure's sword.

"GAAAHHHHH! YOU PUNK! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The weretiger screamed as he did a final lunge on the figure hoping to slash the figure to pieces.

The figure just sidestepped away from the attack and immediately stabbed his sword right at the weretiger's head.

[SHLRRK!]

The weretiger didn't event had time to react as the figure pulled out his sword and slashed his head off.

The figure then flicked the blood off his sword and returned it to his pocket dimension after making sure that the weretiger was dead. After a while the figure was able to burn the body using some fire magic.

After the battle the figure continued on stocking up on water and some edible fruits that he found on the trees. He also went ahead and collected some of the mushrooms he had found for future potion making.

'Looks like that's all.' The figure thought as he looked at the supplies he had gathered which included several canteens of fresh pond water, several pouches of berries, and five pouches of those strange mushrooms.

After making sure everything's there he then proceeded to warp the supplies into his pocket dimension and left the area.

A FEW MOMENTS LATERRR*

After an hour of walking the figure was able to get out of the forest and what he saw left him in a daze.

Wherever he was it definitely outmatched the Overworld when it came to beauty. He rarely saw any signs of industrialization nor did he see anyone cutting off any trees. Almost as if he was on a wonderland.

'Wow...' The figure thought as he looked at the mountains that were on the horizons.

After snapping out of his trance the figure immediately went ahead and followed a dirt path that led to a village.

When the figure reached the gates he was immediately stopped by the guards.

"Halt! State your business stranger." The guard said.

The figure immediately raised his hands in a surrendering manner.

"I come in peace sir I'm merely looking for an inn to sleep to sir." The figure said.

"Hmm are you a traveller by chance?" The guard asked.

"You could say that." The figure replied.

"Those eyes of yours definitely screams youkai what are the chances that you won't be causing any trouble here?" The guard asked in a passive aggressive tone as he landed his left hand on the handle of his katana.

"Minimal sir I assure you I don't eat humans." The figure said without showing any signs of being nervous.

After a bit of staring the guard finally lets himself relax as he didn't see any signs of lying from this young one.

"Well I'm sorry to say but youkais are not allowed to live here since it will cause an uproar but you are welcome to enjoy some of our hospitality even though temporary." The guard said.

"I see... well I'll take it anyway thank you sir." The figure said while bowing a bit to the guard.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't cause any trouble and you'll be fine." The guard said.

After that little encounter the figure then walked through the gates of the village and immediately asked the populace of any libraries he can go through which the villagers kindly pointed.

After a little bit of looking he finally found the local library and proceeded to enter the establishment. Inside were shelves of books and several tables for reading he also noticed that the reception table was empty save for a service bell and a note on it that said out for lunch.

'Looks like I'll have to wait.' The figure thought as he sat on one of the chairs by the table and waited.

After a bit of waiting he started to hear some noise coming from a door by the receptionist's table which sounded like footsteps. The door then opened to show an old man in his fifties with slicked back gray hair and dark brown eyes filled with experience. He also wore a brown yukata.

"Oh? A customer I see I'm sorry if I took much of your time." He said in an apologetic manner.

"It's fine." The figure said.

"So may I help you young man?" The owner asked.

"Well I was hoping if you have any books about this place." The figure said.

"About the this village? or about Gensokyo?" The owner asked again.

"Gensokyo?..." The figure asked.

"Hmm you those eyes of yours don't seem human youngun tell me are you a youkai?" The owner asked.

"...What's a youkai?" The figure asked.

"...As I thought you really are not from around here are you?" The owner asked the figure.

"You could say that." The figure said.

"Well I could always explain Gensokyo to you how about it young man?" The owner asked.

The figure was slightly surprised at what he heard most of the time villages around the Overworld would freak out at the site of an enderman yet this man isn't and he even offered him to teach him about this place to boot.

"Well?" The owner asked.

"If you'll have me then alright." The figure said.

"Great! Oh I forgot the name's Jiro old but still tough as nails! And you are?" The owner now named as Jiro asked.

"...Evan..." The figure said.

"Well then Evan get ready to hear more about Gensokyo!" Jiro said while putting an arm around Evan's shoulders.

Evan felt like this'll be a long day.

A FEW HOURS LATERR*

"And that's it about Gensokyo! Phew! that was tiring." Jiro finished with a huff.

Evan was, for a lack of better word, fascinated at how complex Gensokyo was. Magic exists here even different kind of creatures that could easily pass of as magical like a fairy or something. Jiro even explained some of the recent happenings that occurred like the Scarlet Mist incident where a vampire named Remilia just changed Gensokyo's weather into a red mist.

Evan also found out a unique way of fighting here which was called a spell card duel where the two combatants would try to knock each other out through the method of shooting magic bullets called danmaku bullets on each other while a spell card could either take on the form of a bomb or pattern of danmaku bullets. Melee is also optional but most of the time a spell card duel is all about ranged attacks so melee is rarely used.

It's safe to say that Evan liked this place more than the Overworld already.

"Well would you look at that it's already getting late." Jiro said while looking out at one of his library's windows.

It would seem that Jiro's crash course of Gensokyo has already taken all day as the sun is already setting.

"I'd go home now if I were you kid a youkai living here would cause an uproar you know? Well except Keine of course." Jiro said.

"..." Evan just stayed silent at that.

"...You... Don't have a home don't you?" Jiro asked.

"...No..." Evan said.

"Well that seems like a big problem. Wait here." Jiro said as he left the library and headed somewhere.

Evan couldn't help but feel curious about where Jiro headed but decided against tailing him.

A FEW MOMENTS LATERRR*

'It's getting late already.' Evan thought as he looked out at the library's windows.

It was already an hour after Jiro left the library. At first Evan thought that Jiro ditched him but since this building belonged to him it was highly unlikely.

He then heard the door which prompted him to look at the door to see Jiro and an unknown man that was older than Jiro.

"So this is him?" The unknown man asked Jiro.

"Yes this is him. So what do you think?" Jiro asked the man.

"Are you sure he wouldn't cause any trouble? I mean his eyes alone looked inconspicuous." The man said.

"I trust him sir besides, with our previous conversation I already deduced that he's an outsider." Jiro said with confidence.

"A non-human outsider? That's odd." The man said.

"I know sir." Jiro said

Now Evan's getting confused and slightly concerned at their conversation what are they talking about?

"Umm who are you sir?" Evan asked cautiously.

"Ah Evan this man here is the village leader treat him with respect alright?" Jiro said.

"Sir!" Evan said while bowing at the village leader much to their surprise.

"Ah! There's no need to bow son." The village leader said a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry sir." Evan said while standing up.

"See? He's polite too." Jiro said a bit amused at the village leader's embarrassment.

"Well I can see that. Alright then as long as he's not causing trouble he can stay here." The village leader said much to Evan's surprise.

"Sir Jiro what did he mean?" Evan asked Jiro.

"Well considering that you seem to be traveling alone I already, pardon me for this, deduced that you're an orphan so I thought about requesting our leader here for you to be a villager here. Of course if you want to." Jiro said with an apologetic expression when he mentioned the orphan part.

"..." Evan was speechless to say the least. This man who he met just two hours ago didn't only taught him about Gensokyo but is also willing to give him a place to stay.

"Ummm kid? you still there?" Jiro said while waving a hand in front of Evan's face.

Evan finally snapped out of his daze and gave his answer.

"Yes it's alright sir." Evan finally said while smiling a bit behind his turtleneck.

"Well it's decided then! I'll immediately tell the other villagers about this tomorrow so that they won't freak out." The village leader said as he left Jiro's library.

"Well. That's that I guess." Jiro said as he watched the village leader leave.

"You know..." Evan started.

"What is it?" Jiro asked.

"I didn't get his name." Evan deadpanned.

"Well shit..." Jiro cursed.

[TIMESKIP]

After a week of settling down Jiro started to not only teach Evan more about Gensokyo but to also hire Evan as his assistant. At first Evan had no idea on what to do but after a while of trial and error Evan eventually learned enough to the point that Jiro doesn't have to continuously remind Evan of what to do.

The villagers were already notified by the village chief about Evan during one of their council meetings. At first the villagers were a bit uneasy when Evan's around but they eventually came to accept him after a particular accident.

[FLASHBACK]

'I wonder if Jiro has anything left for me to do.' Evan thought as he walked around the village's well while watching some of the women who were washing their family's clothes.

Evan eventually has gotten used to the villagers' constant gossips about him most of them being nothing more than harmless rumors but he did eventually heard of some gossips like "why is he living here?" or "he should be kicked out already." which made him ask Jiro if there were people that hated youkai around the village which, in turn, made Jiro mention the Secret History Association. A group of villagers that are pursuing the secrets of Gensokyo and are also doing their best to make a youkai free world which in Evan's opinion, was a fool's dream.

"Help!" One of the women screamed while looking around.

The woman's scream also snapped Evan out of his deep thinking.

"My child fell in the well please send help!" The woman screamed which prompted Evan to run in and immediately jump in the well. After carefully sliding to the bottom Evan was able to make out the figure of a child trying to climb out of the well.

"Hey kid." Evan called out to him.

"Huh?" The child squeaked while trying to look at his savior but immediately froze up when he saw Evan's glowing eyes.

As if sensing the child's fear Evan tried to calm him down.

"I won't hurt you kid just grab on." Evan said softly while lowering himself so that the kid could grab on to him.

The child eventually held on to Evan which prompted the human enderman to climb up the well while scratching at the well's walls to get a proper grip. After repeating what he did for several times Evan with the child in tow were finally able to get out of the well with some help from the men who were gathered around them. The mother and the child thanked Evan and asked if he needed any compensation which Evan politely denied earning the respect of most of the men gathered at the area. That was when he was given the nickname Big Bro from most of the village children.

[FLASHBACK END]

Evan also got to know Jiro a bit more to the point that Evan almost considered him his grandpa. Evan also got to learn from Jiro about their way of writing which made Evan spend a day reading a Japanese dictionary, that was when he also learned about honorifics but decided against giving Jiro one since Jiro already told him not to.

Evan would also sometimes join one of the kid's classes to learn about this world he landed on which eventually made him meet Keine Kamishirasawa the school's history teacher. At first Evan was a bit suspicious of Keine since she didn't felt like a human to Evan thanks to his sixth sense but didn't question her about it eventually. Evan would sometimes even teach some of the kids about some survival tips when they get lost on the wild.

During Evan's stay on the village he eventually met some interesting people. One of them being a girl named Marisa Kirisame. If there was one word he would use to represent her he would call her a star. Always bright minded, confident, and always wearing a smile. She had long waist length blonde hair which was unruly except for a little braid tied on the side of her face. She had yellow eyes and a young face. She also wore a witch's hat with a white ribbon on it and a black dress with a little apron on it. She also carries a broom with her whenever he sees her. From what Jiro told him, Marisa was one of the avid incident solvers in Gensokyo, second only to Reimu the Hakurei miko.

The second interesting person Evan met was a girl with long white hair and a fiery personality who was mostly around the edge of the village selling what he learned was a delicacy called yakitori. Evan was a frequent customer on her stand mostly because her cooking was great.

The third one was the aforementioned miko herself Reimu Hakurei the first person that threatened Evan in the village, why did Reimu threaten Evan you say? Well...

[FLASHBACK]

'It's a good day today.' Evan thought as he walked around carrying a straw bag filled with some vegetables and wraps of meat.

Evan was currently shopping some food for Jiro and himself when a voice suddenly called him out.

"Hey you!" The voice which was feminine shouted behind him.

Evan just turned around and looked at the girl who was standing there with a stick with paper on her hands. She was mostly around Evan's visual age if not then a but younger. She wore a miko outfit which had non-attached sleeves and a red skirt. She also had a ribbon tied on her brown hair on a bow style. She had a young face with brown eyes and was currently looking at him with suspicion.

"...May I help you?..." Evan said as he turned around to face the girl making sure to ready himself if a fight is about to break out.

"Listen. If you even cause any trouble here don't expect any mercy from me got it!?." She said while pointing her stick(gohei) at Evan.

'Well she's feisty one I'll give her that.' Evan thought as he used his stare on Reimu which seemed to work a bit as she looked a bit uncomfortable when she looked at his eyes.

"...Sure..." Evan said as he walked away from Reimu.

[FLASHBACK END]

And that's how Evan met Reimu.

"Hey Jiro I'm done!" Evan said to Jiro after putting the last book on his hands to one of the shelves in the library.

"Ah! Thanks for your help Evan! Seriously you working here is a godsend." Jiro mused as he finished checking the book shelves for missing books or books which weren't returned yet.

"...So anything left for me to do?..." Evan asked not even feeling tired thanks to him being a human enderman.

"Hmm looks like that's all of 'em." Jiro said while stretching.

"...And?..." Evan asked.

"Geez kid you should already know what that meant." Jiro said feeling tired of Evan's personality.

"...What do you mean?..." Evan asked.

"*sigh* Just go you have the day for yourself." Jiro said already giving up.

"...oh... So that's what you meant." Evan finally realized.

After making sure everything was there Evan then headed outside to an open field outside the village close to the Forest of Magic.

'I'm here.' Evan thought as he looked around and made sure that no one was watching.

After learning more about Gensokyo from Jiro. Evan went ahead and practiced making his own danmaku bullet and spell cards which was actually easy considering that Evan knows how to use magic.

'Now to see my progress.' Evan thought as he started to float from the ground.

After seeing the way Marisa flew around with her broom. Evan realized that flight is an essential need in a spell card duel, Evan went ahead and trained himself in the art of flight which was a bit difficult to get used to since Evan never really thought about flying before.

'Looks good.' Evan thought as flew around with the speed of a helicopter.

'And now my spell cards.' Evan thought as he pulled his spell cards from his pockets.

Currently Evan has three spell cards each of them all being related to The End. But instead of showing it by challenging someone he only showed them to Jiro which surprised him.

'They're all here.' Evan thought as he returned his spell cards back to his pocket dimension.

After an hour of training Evan finally noticed that the weather is getting colder which meant that winter is coming soon.

'I should head back now.' Evan thought while heading back to the village by foot as to not reveal his abilities.

'I hope this winter will pass quickly.' Evan thought.

Needless to say Evan will feel the longest winter of his life.

 **[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

 ** _EnderSoul1401:_**

 ** _Hey guys here's the official first chapter of my story._**

 ** _If you guys are thinking about it then yes this story will start off during Perfect Cherry Blossom and Evan himself is going to be involved in it how you say?... seriously I don't really know. I'm mostly gonna follow canon but don't worry I'm planning a way for Evan to have his own light here in Gensokyo which also included his former home The End._**

 ** _As for pairings I'm still thinking about it but feel free to give me some suggestions._**

 **Evan's Profile**

 **Age: 15(Physically)**

 **Race: Enderman(mutated)**

 **Occupation: Library Assistant**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Instantaneous Teleportation**

 **-Intimidating Gaze**

 **-Magic Mastery(This'll be explained later on in the story)**

 **-Weaponry Skills**

 **-Sixth Sense(He can sense anomalies)**

 **Backstory:**

 **Evan is an enderman that was somehow given a human body which made him an outcast not only to humans but also to mobs.**

 **~w~**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this chapter is stated in this chapter. The author(s) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	10. Nightmares and Romantic Encounters

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by EnderSoul1401**

 **Re-established by me and permission has been granted**

Comment: Omakes made by EnderSoul1401 would be separated from chapter because it will hinder the reader. I will put them into last chapter so the cliffhanger in the last chapter won't be disappoint the reader.

* * *

 **I don't own Touhou or Minecraft**

 **Chapter 2: Nightmares and Romantic Encounters(not)**

'What the...' Evan thought as he saw a disturbing image of a battlefield.

The battlefield was littered with dead bodies, most of them having arrows and spears sticking out of their bodies.

'Wait this is...' Evan finally realized something.

But before he could react an arrow had struck his abdomen causing him to grunt in pain.

"Gah!" Evan immediately looked around but saw no one.

And just like the first more and more arrows struck him around his body causing him to look around frantically for the assailant but saw no one alive.

'W-where are these coming from?' Evan thought as he kept on looking around unaware of an arrow flying straight to his head.

[SHLRK!]

"AGH!" Evan screamed as he suddenly rose from his bed.

Evan kept on looking around the room that was provided to him by Jiro almost as if he was looking around for danger.

'It's just a dream Evan it's just a dream...' Evan thought as he finally calmed down a bit and proceeds to look at himself at the mirror that was facing his bed. And he expected what he saw.

He was sweaty and his choppy hair was pointing at all angles which made him think of a ramen topping for some random reason.

'...I should take a bath...'

With that in mind Evan then got out of bed and immediately headed to the bathroom which was mostly comprised of a bathtub with a shower head on top of it and a toilet.

'I'm starting to regret this.' Evan thought as he started stripping albeit with great reluctance.

Evan, like any other enderman, has a fear of water even though water doesn't hurt him.

'I'm really REALLY starting to regret this.' Evan thought as he slowly got on the bathtub and placed his hand on the shower switch.

'I'm dead.' Evan thought as he finally turned the shower switch.

Needles to say a part of the whole village has heard an odd scream which somehow became their early alarm clock.

A FEW MOMENTS LATERRR*

After the fiasco that Evan caused and finally wearing a fresh set of clothing we would see Evan cleaning the interior of Jiro's library, it sometimes baffles him how seemingly unaffected Jiro is every time he hears Evan scream at the showers.

'I should sweep outside too.'

Ever since Evan had been accepted by Jiro as a part of his library Evan had developed a perfectionist side when it came to his job as his library assistant. These were shown mostly whenever he cleans the library where Jiro could've sworn he saw some parts of his library sparkling clean making him a bit proud of his decision of keeping Evan.

Evan would also sweep outside clearing the front of Jiro's library of leaves since it was fall at that time and leaves were becoming more of an annoyance.

'All done.' Evan thought as he cleared the whole front of Jiro's library from any leaves. He knew that those leaves will come back eventually since it's Autumn.

'Now to wake Jiro up.'

After returning his sweeping broom and making sure that the interior is cleaned. Evan then headed to Jiro's room which was just beside his room apparently.

"Jiro! Wake up!" Evan said as he continuously knocked on the door.

"Ah! Coming Evan!" He heard Jiro's reply from the other side.

After a few seconds Jiro then opened the door and greeted Evan.

"Ohayou Evan." Jiro said testing if Evan understood what he meant.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu Jiro." Evan replied which made Jiro smile a bit.

"Well then it would seem that some of my books helped you huh?" Jiro said.

"Yes sir and I still thank you for that." Evan said while bowing a bit.

Evan also had an odd habit of bowing a little whenever he thanks someone. At first Jiro tried to break him out of that habit but it would seem that it doesn't work since Evan still bows whenever he thanks someone.

"So is there anything you need me to do?" Evan asked while tilting his head.

"About that... We need to talk." Jiro said while walking towards the library.

Evan promptly followed Jiro while questioning his intention.

After reaching the library Jiro sat at one of the chairs and made Evan sit on one of the chairs too.

"Evan... I'm giving you the week off." Jiro said surprising Evan.

"...Why?..." Evan asked.

"Kid you've been doing your best in this library since day one and that alone is enough for me but of course you should also take breaks so that's why I'm giving you the week off and don't worry about me I've been doing this job without you before." Jiro explained.

"I see..." Evan though still a bit shocked about Jiro's announcement.

"With that said and done go ahead and enjoy after all the harvest festival is going to be held soon.

Now that perked up Evan's interest. From what Evan had gathered the harvest festival is one of the major festivals to be enjoyed in Gensokyo and Evan was interested about it.

"Are you sure?" Evan asked.

"I'm sure. Now run along now I got work to do." Jiro said while waving his hand. "And try to stay out of trouble."

'Knowing my luck that's impossible.' Evan thought as he walked out of the library.

A FEW MOMENTS LATERRR*

After exiting the library Evan immediately saw several men hanging paper lanterns and several merchants setting up their own stand while some children could be seen playing at the streets.

'Looks like their really eager for the harvest festival.' Evan thought as he walked and looked around.

Evan continued to walk around until he saw an interesting sight which was actually the white haired girl that he encountered close to the village's gate that was selling some yakitori and she's conversing with Keine apparently, are they friends somehow?

Evan eventually went ahead and tried to walk unnoticed but that wouldn't seem to be the case today.

"Ah! Ohayou Evan-kun!" Keine eventually noticed him and greeted him.

'Like I said, knowing my damn luck.' Evan thought as he faced the two.

While Evan doesn't have anything against Keine that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to be left alone, endermen rarely travel in groups for a reason.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu Keine-sensei." Evan greeted back.

"Well someone's been reading I see." Keine said in a teasing manner.

"Wait Keine you know this kid?." He white haired girl asked Keine while pointing at Evan.

"Why yes he's been at my classes at times. Which reminds me you should come back at my classes again Evan-san the children seemed to have missed you." Keine said.

"No need Keine-sensei." Evan said while turning to the white haired girl "I didn't catch your name by the way."

"Mokou, Fujiwara no Mokou." Mokou replied.

"Evan... No last name." Evan introduced himself while bowing a bit(Again).

"So why are you outside then Evan?" Keine asked the black haired boy.

In her opinion Evan was probably one of the most polite person she could ever talk with but keeping track on him seems close to impossible since he seems to be at two places at the same time.

"Jiro gave me the whole week off." Evan explained.

"I see. Well what are you going to do then?" Keine asked.

"Well I was planning to explore Gensokyo even further." Evan said immediately making Keine worried for his safety.

"Are you sure Evan? You may be a youkai but exploring Gensokyo is quite dangerous especially if you don't know where you're going." Keine said.

"Wait... you're a youkai?" Mokou asked at the side but was ignored by the two much to her irritation.

"I'm sure besides I have a way of defending myself." Evan said.

"Oh? Then please enlighten me. How are you going to defend yourself?" Keine asked with a stern tone.

'Shit...' Evan thought.

"Well?" Keine pressed the matter further.

"...It's a secret..." Evan said with his ever present blank face.

The two engaged in a staring contest that somehow made even Mokou feel a bit uncomfortable. After a few seconds Keine eventually relented much to Evan's relief.

"Well as long as you're sure then." Keine said while sighing.

"Thank you for understanding Keine-sensei." Evan said while bowing(AGAIN).

After bidding the two goodbye Evan eventually went ahead and continued his trek towards the village gates.

"Ah! Evan-san going out again I presume?" Said the guard on post which coincidentally enough was the same guard that Evan first met.

"Yeah." Evan replied.

"Well just stay safe out there you hear? Can't have Jiro feeling lonely again now do we?" The guard jokingly said while opening the village gates.

"Sure thanks." Evan said while walking away towards his objective which was the Forest of Magic.

During his free time Evan would mostly head to the Forest of Magic to either collect mushrooms or to practice his magic control, he would even sometimes run into Marisa which always ends up with her chasing after him for somehow stealing some of Marisa's mushrooms from her garden(wow karma's a bitch huh?).

After a bit of walking Evan finally arrived in the forest but something caught his attention...

"What are you doing here again-ze?" Said the something that caught his attention while glaring at his direction.

'...Of all the time for you to be here, why now?..' Evan thought already feeling tired of dealing with this something in front of him.

Said something was actually the very same girl that Evan was thinking about which was no one else than The Ordinary Magician, Marisa Kirisame. And she seems to be carrying a small sack of books.

"None of your business..." Evan said with his trademark blank face.

"Oh really? Last time you visited you were stealing my mushrooms-ze!" Marisa exclaimed while pointing at Evan.

'...Look who's talking...' Evan thought while mentally facepalming at Marisa's hypocritical exclamation.

"And last time I knew you were trying to steal some of the books that I read." Evan said.

"Hey! It's not stealing, it's borrowing until I die da-ze!" Marisa said while pointing at Evan again.

"You do know that pointing at someone is considered as rude behavior." Evan said already wanting to bail the conversation.

"Like I care." Marisa replied.

'Seriously this girl.' Evan thought while starting to walk towards Marisa which made the girl tense up expecting a fight.

To Marisa, Evan was a complete mystery. In fact she doesn't even know jack about him which made her even more nervous about him. And the fact that she can sense a powerful magic signal from him was proof that despite her being the second greatest in Gensokyo, he was not someone to mess with.

While walking Evan noticed that Marisa has become tense which gave Evan's small inner troll to have an idea.

When Evan got in front of Marisa he noticed that he was taller than her which, when combined with his intimidating set of eyes, easily made Marisa freeze.

Then Evan bent slightly to the point that his face was mere centimeters away from Marisa's which made the witch immediately blush at the close proximity but with how Evan's eyes seem to pierce her she remained tense and she closed her eyes.

To anyone that was watching the scene would have thought that Evan was going to kiss Marisa.

'Wha-What is he doing!? My heart's not ready for this Da-ze!' Marisa thought while she felt Evan's breath on her face even though Evan has his turtleneck on his mouth.

[CLICK!]

'Eh?' Marisa thought as she opened her eyes only to see Evan with a camera aimed at her.

"A blushing Marisa, I'd call this a collector's item for sure."Evan said as he waved his camera around which he actually pulled out of his pocket dimension.

"W-what! Hey erase that right now!" Marisa screamed while trying to reach up for Evan's camera dropping the sack of books in the process.

"Hmmm how about nnoooo." Evan taunted as he hid his camera in his pocket dimension.

"Alright that's it! No more mister nice guy-ze!" Marisa said as she pulled out her mini-hakkero.

"Are you sure about that?" Evan said in a slightly seductive manner as he teleported in front of Marisa again with his face even more closer to hers' with his turtleneck now not covering his mouth.

"Wha..." Marisa froze again with an even more red face than before(if that's possible).

"Like I said, are you sure about that?" Evan's voice was already a whisper at this point.

"..." Marisa was silent as she felt Evan's warm breath on her face which made her shiver she also noted that Evan's breath smelled like a combo of ice and mint. She also noted that Evan's lips was actually small and kissable and she probably won't mind giving her first kiss to him...

With those thoughts in mind Marisa noticed that Evan was closing his eyes which meant that he's probably going to really kiss her which prompted her to close her eyes tightly and wait.

After a few seconds Marisa noticed that nothing was touching her lips so she opened her eyes to see Evan already leaving and heading towards the forest.

"W-wha! Hey! Get back here!" She shouted as she ran towards Evan.

After finally catching up to him and stopping in front of him she immediately grabbed the front of Evan's shirt.

"What was that about huh!?" Marisa kept on shouting.

"Will you let go of me?" Evan asked.

"Not until you answer my question-ze!" Marisa kept on shouting.

"Will you let go of me if I said I like you?" Evan asked.

At hearing that Marisa couldn't help but stand still and let go of Evan.

"eh? You're serious-ze?" Marisa squeaked out while looking at Evan with wide eyes.

"No." Evan bluntly said while walking away.

"Hey! Get back here da-ze!" Marisa shouted as she ran towards Evan.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER*

"So what are you really doing here anyway?"

We could see both Evan and Marisa walking around the forest. Well mostly Evan looking around for something while Marisa just followed him.

"Looking for stuff." Evan said while looking around the woods.

"Uh-huh like what?" Marisa asked genuinely curious at what Evan was looking for.

"Not telling."

"Hey! You could at least tell me-ze!"

"Still not telling."

Marisa pouted at that, but it did got her thinking more about Evan. If he had a huge magic presence in him then is he a mage? Eventually Marisa's curiosity got the best of her.

"Hey, are you a mage?"

Hearing that question made Evan pause making Marisa tense up again in case he will lash out.

"...Maybe..." Evan said ticking Marisa off.

"What kind of answer is that!?"

"An answer that will leave you thinking."

Hearing that answer made Marisa pout again at his mysterious attitude.

After a bit of walking the two eventually stumbled upon an interesting sight.

"Whoa." Marisa said.

The two stumbled upon a clearing which had scorch marks on it and several burned trees that were hidden by bigger ones. A part of the clearing also had what seem to be logs with slash marks on it.

"What could've caused this?" Marisa asked while looking around the clearing.

Instead of answering Evan walked straight to one of the logs and summoned his sword while preparing a stance. Time seemed to slow down as Evan focused some of his magic on his sword which perked Marisa's attention. The aura emanating from Evan's sword was dark and cold but it didn't have any trace of malice in it.

Then with a swing Evan slashed the log which wasn't cut into half much to Marisa's confusion.

Seemingly satisfied Evan placed his sword back to his pocket dimension.

"Hey why wasn't the log cut in two-ze?"

"The logs are enchanted to be as sturdy as steel."

That reply made Marisa check the log for any magic presence and true to Evan's word there was a small enchantment on the logs that was barely noticeable.

"Well what do you know-ze."

"Well I should go back already."

"Eh? Already-ze?"

"Yes."

As Evan started to walk away Marisa remembered something.

"Hey didn't you say that you're looking for something?"

"I already found it."

"What do you mean?"

Evan turned around and looked at Marisa.

"I was looking for this clearing."

"Oh."

Marisa was a bit dumbfounded by Evan's reply but it did made sense since he said he was looking for something.

"And by the way..." Evan said which made Marisa snap her attention to him.

"...You're cute when you get flustered." Evan said before instantly teleporting out of the vicinity.

[POOF!]

Hearing that compliment and remembering her encounter with him made her face instantly heat up to the point that it made her look like a tomato.

 **[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

 _ **EnderSoul1401:**_

 ** _Well that's that I suppose._** ** _As I said last chapter this will happen before Perfect Cherry Blossom but I'm not gonna make Evan dive in the action since he's still getting used to Gensokyo. He'll he didn't even meet the SDM characters._** ** _I'm still waiting for pairing suggestions by the way. What happened between Evan and Marisa is only for comedic effect (But I can make it serious if you guys want to.)_**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this chapter is stated in this chapter. The author(s) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	11. InterestingEncounters and FirstConflict

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by EnderSoul1401**

 **Re-established by me and permission has been granted**

No comment yet

* * *

 **I don't own Touhou or Minecraft**

 **Chapter 3: Interesting encounters and First conflict**

After the little fiasco he had with Marisa, Evan headed back to the village to plan his schedule for the week.

"I wonder where to go first..." Evan thought while walking around the village looking for something interesting to catch his attention.

"Maybe visit the mansion Jiro mentioned?... Nah... too much of an unknown..."

While Evan was musing to himself he didn't seem to notice the person walking in front of him until...

"Oof!"

"Gah!"

Yeah that.

"Oww"

It would seem that the person Evan bumped into somehow got pushed to the point of being on the ground.

"Ah sorry ummm..."

Evan really didn't know who the person in front of him is. The person was definitely a girl and she was shorter than him. She had white hair on a bob style cut with a ribbon ornament that was colored black.

She also had blue eyes. She wore a green dress with short white sleeves. Evan also noticed that she had a katana and a wakizashi with the katana having a flower tied on the end of the sheath.

But the most oddest thing that caught his attention was the floating white blob that seemed to float close to her.

"Ah! The groceries!" The girl exclaimed effectively snapping Evan out of his trance.

"Here let me help you..." Evan said while picking some of the groceries the girl dropped.

"Um Thanks."

[LATERRR]

After picking up all of the groceries and returning them to the girl's sack, He swore that the sack looked bigger than her, Evan went ahead and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry for bumping you." Evan said.

"Its alright I suppose, I wasn't exactly looking at where I was going." The girl said.

"Alright."

Evan kept on staring at the girl, mostly the white blob that seemed to follow her like a loyal pet would. After a little while Evan eventually voiced his curiosity...

"What's that?"

...by asking bluntly while pointing at the aforementioned blob which seemed to have stopped moving and directed its attention to him.

"Eh? You can see my ghost half!?"

"Ghost half?"

That one statement made Evan confused. Ghost half? How is that possible?

But before Evan could even think about it deeper he felt a soft thing land on his head which made him look up to see the white blob seemingly content on making Evan's head its new pillow.

"Wha-hey! What are you doing!?"

Even with the girl shouting the white blob didn't seem to stop snuggling on Evan's head much to the girl's embarrassment.

'Is my hair really that comfy?' Evan thought to himself as he grabbed the white blob and held it in front of him.

The blob seemed to struggle a bit from Evan's hold but eventually relented after Evan started stroking the blob's head.

"U-umm we need to go now so if you would please..."

Realizing what the girl meant, Evan released his hold of the blob which seemed to make the blob look slightly disappointed.

"Again I'm sorry for bumping you." The girl said after finally collecting her composure.

"It's alright..."

"Well I should be going now." The girl said as she carried the sack behind her and started walking away.

'...Well that's that I suppose...' Evan thought as he started walking towards the only place he thought of going.

[LATERRR]

'Doesn't really look like a pristine shrine to me.'

This is what Evan is currently thinking as he looked at the building in front of him.

The building looked good and livable but its the surroundings that got him thinking otherwise. There were stray trees growing around the shrine and there were also multiple shrubs that seem to have occupied several areas of the shrine.

'I wonder if Reimu's here?'

With these thoughts Evan headed to the shrine's praying area to see if Reimu's there only to find an empty praying area.

'Is she out right now?'

Evan thought as he went closer to the praying altar, there he saw what seems to be a box with a slit shaped hole on top, it didn't really take a genius to realize what it was.

'Better pay my respects then.'

Evan pulled out a small pouch filled with coins that came from his small salary from working for Jiro and proceeded to put the contents on the box one by one.

[KLANK!]

[WOOSH!]

Evan was surprised to see Reimu dart from one of the sliding doors directly towards the donation box in a burst of speed that would easily put an ocelot to shame.

"That...Donation...Serious?"

It would seem that his act of kindness rewarded him a stuttering Reimu that was honestly cute to watch.

"Yeah..."

"Wait a minute you're that guy!" Reimu exclaimed while pointing at Evan with a slightly flustered look.

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing here?"

"...You already found out..."

"Oh..."

The atmosphere immediately became awkward for Reimu while Evan was just staring at her.

"W-well come in I got some tea... If you want to that is."

...Tea?...

[LATERRR]

After that little snafu that occurred between them, Evan eventually accepted Reimu's offer and was currently sitting in the kotatsu that was present in the shrine's living room waiting for Reimu.

'So people rarely donate here huh?'

Evan eventually realized this because of Reimu's previous actions after Evan donated... What? he's not always that oblivious 'kay?

"So what are you doing here?" Reimu asked after exiting the kitchen and pouring a cup of tea for Evan.

"Just looking around." Evan said. "Jiro gave me the week off."

"Jiro?"

"The man who owns the library I work at."

"Oh."

The two eventually remained silent, enjoying their tea while looking at the view the shrine had to offer. Evan was still amazed at this world's beauty, he will admit that his world is also beautiful but with the humans there constantly evolving and discovering new things that eventually led to his world's slow destruction, It's safe to say that Evan is now sad of his world's state.

"What kind of youkai are you anyway? You don't feel like anything I know of." Reimu asked.

That statement made Evan tense up a bit which made Reimu raise an eyebrow.

Evan was not sure how answer, on one hand he could lie about his identity or he could just do what he does best...

"Not telling."

...ignoring the question the best he could.

"Hah? Why not?" Reimu asked.

If Reimu were to be honest, she couldn't really decipher what kind of youkai Evan was. His presence was very similar to the gap hag's but at the same time very different.

"Not telling." Evan said still ignoring Reimu's questions.

"Hmph! Suit yourself." Reimu said returning her attention to her tea.

The two remained silent for a bit still sipping some of their tea. Eventually the two noticed something heading towards their location in high speeds.

"Heeeyyy Reimu-ze!"

It was the girl that Evan was not looking to meet again.

[WHOOSH!]

"So what's up-ze? Eh? Hey! It's you again da-ze!" The girl exclaimed pointing at Evan.

"...Hello Marisa..." Evan replied with a bit of annoyance present on his voice.

"Wait you know him Marisa?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah! he's the one I told you who was stealing some of my mushrooms!"

Now that statement made Reimu look at Evan who was still sipping his tea.

"You stole from her?" Reimu asked disbelief present on her voice.

"She deserved it."

"Huh, I guess you're right."

"Wha-? Hey! Can't you at least tell him to stop Reimu!?" Marisa asked shocked at her friend's attitude.

"I'll do so if you stop too." Reimu said without any care in the world.

"Hey I'm not stealing, it's borrowing 'til I die da-ze."

"Same thing." Evan said already sipping the last drops of his tea.

"You shut up thief!" Marisa exclaimed while pointing at Evan.

'Hypocrite.' Evan and Reimu both thought at the same time while drawing deadpanned looks at Marisa who was too busy ranting about the amount of mushrooms Evan stole from her.

"Why are you here anyway?" Reimu asked the monochrome witch.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm gonna go borrow more books from Patchouli."

"So? Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be heading there?

"Yeah but the last time I did I was stopped by the gatekeeper that's why I'm here."

"So you want to drag me along huh?" Reimu questioned.

"Pleeeeaase? With a cherry on top-ze?"

"No." Reimu flat out denies.

"Eeeeehhhh!? Why not!?"

"Too much trouble for me."

Evan was watching with slight amusement at the two's exchange. If this happens between the two for a daily basis in this shrine then he wouldn't mind coming here everyday.

"Hmmm how about you help her? You look like the guy for the job." Reimu said making Evan blink and look at her.

"...Wat..." Evan said.

"Eh!? Him? He might not even be up for a fight." Marisa said clearly dissing Evan.

"What did you say?" Evan asked politely while focusing his glare full on at Marisa making her freeze for the third time she looked at his eyes.

Evan's stare will only make someone uncomfortable when he's only staring at the victim but it's a different story if Evan chose to glare at the victim which in this case is Marisa.

'Wha-What's up with his eyes-ze! It's even scarier than before!' Marisa thought.

"N-nothing!" Marisa hastily replied.

"Good." Evan said softening his glare much to Marisa's relief.

"Phew."

Reimu was both impressed and slightly intimidated by Evan's glare. His glare reminded her of the eyes that were present in Yukari's gaps, only this time his is slightly more scarier.

"So you up for it?" Reimu asked Evan.

Evan thought about it. Sure he could go ahead and help Marisa and make some enemies that may or may not be stronger than him or he could just stay and live a dull and boring life... Fuck it.

"Sure I'll come."

"Eh? Ya sure-ze?" Marisa asked already recovering from Evan's glare.

"Mm." Evan nodded.

Besides what's life without a little danger? A boring one that's what.

"Alrighty! Let's... Wait... You can fly right?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah." Evan said as he started to float up.

"Ok then. See ya Reimu!" Marisa bade farewell to Reimu while flying away with Evan following her.

"...I didn't get his name..." Reimu said to herself while mentally facepalming.

[Located: Gensokyo's Skies]

Evan followed Marisa around while looking around Gensokyo. He'll say it again: Gensokyo is definitely one of the most beautiful place he could think of. The lush green plains, The huge Forest of Magic, and the other forest he doesn't realize which seems to be comprised of bamboo trees...

"Hey! We're getting close-ze!" Marisa shouted at Evan snapping him out of his trance and making him look at their destination.

"Whoa." Evan said.

The mansion was huge with it having multiple stories with red tinted windows. Evan also noticed that the paint job on the mansion which was colored red making him think of the mansion's title. There was also a clock tower present.

"I know right?" Marisa replied.

After landing in front of the mansion Evan noticed a girl in front of the gates. The girl was taller than him having cerulean blue eyes and long red hair. She's wearing what seemed to be a green Chinese qipao and a green beret with a star with a writing on it that was Chinese.

She was currently glaring at the two of them while moving in a fighting stance.

"Alright here's the plan. You distract her while I sneak in and 'borrow' some of Patchouli's books. Got it?" Marisa whispered to Evan.

"Transparently." Evan replied.

"I don't know what that means but I'll take it as a yes."

Evan and Marisa readied themselves. And after a few seconds both bursted forward with Marisa flying over the gate and Evan engaging the gatekeeper in combat.

Evan was the first to move as he used his momentum and threw a haymaker at the gatekeeper but it proved to be useless as the gatekeeper just sidestepped from the attack and countered with a kick to Evan's face. Evan immediately teleported away from the attack much to the gatekeeper's surprise. This time Evan waited for the gatekeeper to attack while putting his hands on his pockets. The gatekeeper, sensing that Evan won't attack, moved forward in an impressive burst of speed that immediately got her in front of Evan.

The gatekeeper then launched a palm strike straight to Evan's chest which prompted him to grab the gatekeeper's wrist and headbutt the gatekeeper...

[WHAM!]

"Gah!"

...hard.

The gatekeeper was slightly stunned by the headbutt she received and that was the opening Evan needed.

 **[End Sign - Stars of The End]!**

Evan used his first spell card which took on the form of black and dark purple shurikens being shot in a complicated pattern making the guard get hit multiple times.

[BOOM!]

Did I ever mention that each shuriken blows up like a mini-bomb? No? Well now you know...

The barrage of shurikens from Evan's spell card eventually stopped and formed a huge cloud of dust that covered the whole area.

After the dust cleared out, Evan saw that the guard was still standing with only several burn marks on her.

'So she can tank a lot of damage huh?' Evan thought as he started formulating a plan to finish this fight fast.

"Heh, You're pretty good I have to admit." The gatekeeper said seemingly enjoying the fight.

"..." Evan remained silent.

"The silent type huh? Well what do you know."

"..." Still silent.

"Ummm can you even talk?" The gatekeeper asked feeling uncomfortable by Evan's stare.

"...I shouted my spell card didn't I?..."

"Oh yeah."

Evan thought if the girl in front of him is a klutz, but the impressive way she fought made him think otherwise.

'I better finish this already.' Evan thought as he pulled out his second spell card.

The gatekeeper noticed what Evan was doing and was already on guard.

 **[End Sign - Reality Break]!**

Evan's second spell card took on the form of a beam that was colored pitch black with what seemed to be stars glowing inside it.

"Eh!?" Was the only thing the gatekeeper was able to say before she as hit point blank by the beam.

[Insert Michael Bay Explosion sound effect here]

"...I think I overdid it..." Evan said as he sweatdropped at the damage he caused.

The gate was literally busted open and the gatekeeper was lying on the ground with her clothing having tatters here and there.

"Let's just hope Marisa gets her business done fast."

Saying that, Evan sat in place and waited...

 **[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

 _ **EnderSoul1401:**_

 ** _I. Am. Sorry!_**

 ** _I know that some of you are probably miffed at me for posting at a late date but school's been a Bitch to me for..._**

 ** _You know what? Forget it. You guys are still miffed._**

 ** _So yeah Evan had his first fight, Evan donated at Reimu's shrine and he get to meet a mysterious(not really) character._**

 ** _And guys please help me in the pairings I'm not sure of my decisions._**

 ** _Like the usual Read and Review._**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this chapter is stated in this chapter. The author(s) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	12. Reality Ripper vs Time Stopper

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by EnderSoul1401**

 **Re-established by me and permission has been granted**

No comment yet

* * *

 **I don't own Touhou or Minecraft**

 **Chapter 4: Reality Ripper vs. Time Stopper**

[Location: Inside the SDM]

[BOOM!]

"Heh dunno what that guy's doin' but it's definitely working-ze." A certain monochrome witch said while she was flying around the Scarlet Devil Mansion already heading towards the Voile Library.

"That reminds me... I didn't really get his name-ze." Marisa thought as she sweatdropped.

While Marisa was doing her inner monologue she proceeded to beat all of the fairy maids that were on her way via Master Spark to the face (Goku will be impressed).

After a bit of flying she was now in front of the Voile Library's doors and what she found there surprised her.

"Eh? Sakuya?"

Standing right in front of the library's great doors was the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion herself, Sakuya Izayoi and she was less than happy of Marisa's presence.

"Welp heh, this is weird what are you doing here-ze?" Marisa asked not really expecting the SDM's head maid to be in the equation of her little heist.

"Interesting question human witch. You see my mistress has been quite annoyed of your constant stealing in her friend's library and she ordered me specifically to take care of the problem." Sakuya said while pulling out several knives from her thigh holster.

Most of the time Sakuya wouldn't call her through titles when she was around but this time Marisa knew it herself that the head maid wasn't joking around.

"Heh I must be really popular huh?" Marisa joked while taking out her mini-hakkero.

"Quite." Sakuya said as she also pulled out her pocket watch.

This is going to be a long fight.

[MEANWHILE]

'She's not dead is she?' These were the thoughts of a certain human enderman while he continuously poked the gatekeeper with a stick.

After checking the damage his second spell card made, Evan made sure to remind himself to power down his Reality Break spell card.

'Marisa must be really having fun in there.' Evan thought while he was hearing the multiple explosions that were coming from the mansion's interior.

Which made him beg the question, how powerful is Marisa? Or Reimu for that matter. He had heard stories from several villagers about how skilled Reimu was when it came to incident solving, but he didn't hear anything about Marisa's exploits.

'Winter's coming soon too.' Evan thought as he looked at the graying clouds.

He realized that winter will be starting soon and he still had six days to spend for his little vacation.

[BOOOM!]

'Geez is she making a ruckus.' Evan thought to himself.

[BOOOOM!]

'And this one's stronger.'

[BOOOOOM!]

'...You know what? Fook it...'

Evan dropped the stick he was holding and walked straight towards the mansion's open doors and headed towards the origin of the explosions and what he saw on the way didn't really surprise him at all.

The hallways are littered with wreckage, recovering fairy maids and multiple scorch marks.

'Damn... And here I thought I should be nerfing my own spell cards.' Evan thought.

After a bit of walking he started to feel something strange. He could've sworn he was at this hallway before... Wait a minute...

'Something's wrong.' Evan thought as he started to use his sixth sense instead and he found the problem.

'Looks like this whole place is in an illusion. But my question who could've done this?' Evan thought to himself.

Back at where he came from illusions are a rarity and the only beings that mostly use illusions are either the endermen or the ender dragon himself. Notch is out of the question since he has a strong sense of honor when it comes to a fight, while Herobrine is a likely candidate because of him being the lord of the nether.

That is until Evan realized something, He wasn't in his world anymore.

'...I'm stupid...' Evan thought as he walking to the right direction this time.

[MEANWHILE]

Marisa was able to dodge another set of knives from the head maid before she retaliated with a barrage of star shaped danmaku bullets.

'When did she became this strong?' Marisa thought.

When the last time Marisa and Sakuya fought, Marisa was able to defeat Sakuya with slight ease until she was distracted by the books that were present in the Voile Library, but now she was getting pressured by the head maid, something that didn't happen during the Scarlet Mist incident.

"Whoa!" Marisa shouted as she barely dodged another set of knives aimed straight at her head.

[WHOOSH!]

But before Marisa could react Sakuya was already behind Marisa with multiple knives in hand ready to throw it at the monochrome witch.

Marisa was surprised and since she couldn't angle herself properly this time she just closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the danmaku knives to hit her painfully...

 **[END SIGN** **\- STARS OF THE END]!**

...Which didn't happen since Sakuya was hit with a barrage of dark colored shurikens that exploded on contact catching both her and Sakuya off guard.

[BOOM!]

And yeah more explosions...

Marisa was impressed at the spell card's power which was both dark and cold... Wait... Dark and cold?

Marisa turned to look behind her and true to her expectations Evan was standing there with his right hand outstretched while his other hand was on his pocket. He wore a bored expression clearly not showing what he currently thinking.

"You?" Marisa said since she didn't know Evan's name(The Omake doesn't count).

"...Me..." Evan deadpanned.

"Wait, what are you doing here-ze!? I thought you were outside!"

"...I was bored..."

"...That's it?..."

"Yeah."

Marisa couldn't believe this guy, he came inside just he was bored? And from what she can see he doesn't seem to be hurt anywhere which meant that he probably defeated the gatekeeper already.

"...Looks like you're in a pinch..." Evan said as he looked at Marisa's opponent who was recovering from being hit point blank by a danmaku bullet.

Marisa's opponent was a young woman who seemed to be in her late teens. She had short silver hair with two braids framing her face, she also had deep blue eyes. She wore a maid outfit with the skirt being slightly shorter.

"Nice observation mister obvious-ze." Marisa said dryly.

"Nice retort miss hypocrite." Evan... well retorted.

"Hey! I said it before and I'll say it again, It's borrowing until I die-ze!" Marisa proclaimed without any shame at all.

"Sure."

[THUNK!]

"..." It was quiet all of a sudden.

Evan looked at the place where the knife landed and, to his horror, it landed on the wall behind him. More specifically, just a few inches below his crotch.

"...Did you just?..." Evan asked turning to the maid who had her right hand outstretched.

"Yes. yes I did." Sakuya said with a slightly sadistic smile on her elegant face.

Evan stared at the woman in front of him with slight disbelief. Did she really just try to castrate him!?

'She has to go down.' Evan thought as he started to pull out all three of his spell cards much to the maid's interest and Marisa's shock.

'Oh? He's challenging me, is he now?' Sakuya thought to herself.

'He's got spell cards!? When!?' Marisa thought.

But before they could react, Evan immediately teleported directly above Sakuya and casted his first spell card.

 **[END SIGN - STARS OF THE END]!**

The familiar barrage of black colored shurikens rained down towards the SDM's head maid, but it was easily dodged by Sakuya as she stopped time and flew away from the barrage.

[BOOM!]

...More explosions!

Sakuya immediately retaliated by throwing a set of knives towards Evan but it was also easily dodged by him.

'Is she teleporting too?' Evan thought to himself after he witnessed the way she dodged his attacks.

Before he can register another thought he was immediately shocked to see himself surrounded by multiple knives making escape virtually impossible.

'What the? These knives just came out of nowhere!' Evan thought as he immediately teleported away from the trap.

"Watch out! She can control time-ze!" Marisa shouted before immediately dodging a danmaku knife thrown towards her.

'So that's why.' Evan thought now making several plans of taking out the maid.

the maid was now alarmed because of what Marisa said and proceeded to pull something from her pocket.

 **[KILLER DOLL]**

'Holy F*ck!'

This is what's in Evan's mind as he constantly dodged and teleported from the knives that the maid summoned. The sheer amount of knives that were summoned was enough to slightly scare Evan.

"Hmmm I believe I never met you before. State your business." The maid said with an assertive voice and Evan could've sworn he saw her eyes flash red for a brief second.

"...That klepto asked for my help..." Evan said with his signature blank face which was a feat in itself considering Evan's situation.

"Oh? I've never thought Marisa could be friends with someone like you."

"...We're not..."

For Sakuya she was impressed. This boy was definitely good at controlling his emotions. And his spell cards were, without a doubt, powerful especially when she felt the impact of one of his danmaku bullets.

Sakuya also noticed his odd set of eyes. He had dark purple eyes with white slits instead of pupils and, if she were to be honest, those eyes could easily par up to her mistress' eyes.

"Then if you're not friends, why did you accepted her request for help?" Sakuya tested the boy in front of her.

"I got nothing better to do." Evan said it faster this time.

"Is that so?" Sakuya pressed on.

"...Yes..."

[Somewhere]

"ACHOO!" A blonde haired girl sneezed while she was watching her supposed prey which was a human child playing out in the open who immediately ran away when he heard her sneeze.

"Eehhh!? Nooo! I'm hungry!" The girl shouted trying to catch up to the already far away child... Dayum dat kid can run!

[Back at the Mansion]

Evan felt as if he just caused a paradox... meh maybe it was just nothing.

Evan immediately went back to his current problem which was the maid in front of him. Their battle lasted a bit more longer especially since Evan was not keen on using his second spell card inside a mansion, he was not like a certain klepto dammit.

"Oh? Not making a move? Allow me then." Sakuya, which he found out during their fight, said as she pulled out a pocket watch.

 **[ILLUSION WORLD - THE WORLD]!**

Evan wasn't able to react when thousands upon thousands of knives rained down on him and all of them hit.

[Shlrk!]

"Gah!"

[Shlrk!]

"Agh!"

This continued on until the merciless shower of knives stopped...

[THUD!]

...And Evan was on the ground with multiple knives protruding from his body.

"Hmmm well that's a disappointment." Sakuya said as she looked at her work.

Evan was not responding at all, nor is he even breathing. A pool of blood was also beginning to form under him.

"Well at least I have something to serve for mistress' meal." Sakuya said as she started to aproach Evan.

But before she could, Sakuya began to notice something. The atmosphere was becoming heavier and before she knew it, her vision became dark.

'What's going on?' Sakuya asked herself as she tried to make sense of what's going on.

Before she could do anything, her vision returned and instead of being in one of the hallways of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she instead found herself in an odd place.

She was standing in what seemed to be a floating island with the landmass being colored a limestone green. Sakuya also noticed the sky which seemed to be a moonless night sky with a million stars present, the scene would've been beautiful if it weren't for the obsidian black towers present that gave Sakuya a slightly chilling feeling.

'Where am I?' Sakuya asked herself as she looked around.

She didn't know this place. This place is far more oppressive than anything she knew of.

 **[GGRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR]**

Sakuya immediately tensed up and looked behind her only to see nothing, she could've sworn that sound came from behind her.

[TCHK!]

"Gh!"

Sakuya was caught off guard when she got hit by a knife on her shoulder, but what surprised her more was the fact that the knife that's stabbed on her shoulder was hers.

 **[GRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH]**

Sakuya heard it again, that static like growl, but this time it came from all around her.

But before she could react, everything returned to normal in an instant and she was back in the SDM, and what she saw surprised her.

Evan was standing in front of her with multiple knives in hand and directly aimed at her throat.

"How?..." Sakuya was confused.

"...I used my third spell card..." Evan humored her.

"Spell card?" Sakuya was now shocked. How? She didn't hear him shout any other spell card other than his first... unless.

"You whispered it didn't you?" Sakuya asked the most plausible thing she could think of.

"...Yes..."

Sakuya was, for a lack of better word, impressed. Not only did he trap her in a fight, but he also found a loophole in the spell card duel system.

"Then it would seem that I've lost." Sakuya relented.

"..." Evan was silent as he gave back Sakuya's knives

"I believe I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sakuya Izayoi, head maid of The Scarlet Devil Mansion." Sakuya introduced herself while bowing down formally.

"Evan... and I'm just pulled in to this mess." Evan replied.

 **[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

 _ **EnderSoul1401:**_

 ** _Whoo! Finally! Done with this shit!_**

 ** _Anyway hope you like this chappie, and I'm actually surprised that some of you really gave me ideas about the pairings but hey, it's better than nothing._**

 ** _Also shout out t_** ** _o_ Gizmo Gear _for actually guessing the effect of my OC's third spell card, you didn't guess the name though._**

 ** _And yeah, Evan fought Sakuya... welp that's something._**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this chapter is stated in this chapter. The author(s) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	13. Unmoveable Library

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by EnderSoul1401**

 **Re-established by me and permission has been granted**

No comment yet

* * *

 **I don't own Touhou or Minecraft**

 **Chapter 5: The Unmovable Library**

After bidding farewell to Sakuya, Evan continued to explore the Scarlet Devil Mansion, more specifically the Voile Library.

'Damn that's a lot of books.' Evan thought as he looked at the seemingly endless towers of bookshelves that formed the entirety of the library.

'And of course the usual sign of Marisa's explosive personality.' Evan thought dryly as he looked at the damage that Marisa caused.

[BOOM!]

'Aaaand she's still at it.'

Evan was honestly starting to question if Marisa's a kleptomaniac or a pyromaniac. Maybe both.

Evan continued walking to his destination while checking some of the books that were present, and he has to say the amount of information in each book is astounding. And the best part? It's not only limited to magical knowledge. Evan could see why Marisa likes to steal these books.

[BOOOM!]

'I'm pretty sure the owner of this library is pissed.' Evan thought as he walked faster towards where the explosions are coming from.

[MEANWHILE]

Patchouli Knowledge is known to have a very calm, almost to the point of emotionlessness, personality.

[BOOM!]

And she was known to take most of her problems in stride.

[BOOM!]

But today wasn't her day...

 **[LOVE SIGN - MASTER SPARK]!**

[KABOOOOM!]

...And she all blames it to the kleptomanic/pyromanic witch that dared to appear in her library AGAIN. Needless to say, Evan's thoughts were true.

Patchouli Knowledge was pissed.

"Will you stop coming back to my library!?" Patchouli shouted as loud as she could while continously shooting magic based danmaku bullets at Marisa.

"Hey don't blame me for coming back here, blame your books!" Marisa retorted as she dodged Patchouli's shots.

"I've already given ways for Meiling and Sakuya to stop you, so how the hell are you inside!?" Patchouli shouted again clearly losing her cool.

"Heh, I have a friend to thank for that." Marisa said triumphantly while puffing her chest out a bit.

"A friend?"

"That would be me." A voice on the side said.

Patchouli immediately looked to the left and saw the origin of the voice.

The voice came from a teenage boy who was her height, if not then a bit taller. He had black choppy hair and a set of dark purple eyes that made her compare it to her vampire friend's eyes for some reason.

He also wore black clothing which was comprised of a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a pair of armwarmers, black pants and a pair of black shoes.

"Sup?" Evan greeted while raising an arm.

"Oh hey! You made it-ze!" Marisa exclaimed.

"...And you owe for me for getting here klepto..." Evan said to Marisa with a face devoid of emotion.

"Hey! You accepted in the first place remember?"

"A decision worth regretting."

Patchouli was surprised. This was the person that bested both Meiling and Sakuya? He didn't even seem much, but Patchouli knew better than to underestimate someone.

"So you're the one who helped Marisa break in here?" Patchouli asked seemingly recovering her composure.

"...I'm sorry about the damages this klepto caused..." Evan said bowing down in an apologetic manner.

"Hey!" Marisa shouted.

"It's fine I suppose. After all, you were just dragged in by this klepto here." Patchouli immediately caught on.

"What the-. You too!?" Marisa was getting insulted.

"...I've also heard that this klepto stole books from you before. I'm also sorry for that..." Evan said still dissing Marisa.

"Oh? I don't think you should be apologizing for a klepto's fault, after all, it's in their nature to steal." Patchouli was now having fun.

"What the hell-ze! I thought you're on my side!?" Marisa fumed while looking at Evan.

"...I'm not..." Evan deadpanned much to Patchouli's amusement.

"Oh then why DID you help her?" Patchouli questioned Evan.

"I was roped in..."

"Hey! You agreed to come here da-ze!" Marisa shouted.

"I was bored..." Evan retorted.

"But you still accepted-ze!" Marisa countered.

"And I didn't say that I'm on your side." Evan countered

That statement made Marisa shut up. It was true since Evan just accepted on joining her but Marisa didn't remember anything about Evan siding with her.

"So you won't help her?" Patchouli questioned Evan.

"...I think I'll sit this one out..." Evan said as he sat on a small pile of books.

"Alright then." Patchouli said as she turned her attention back ro Marisa.

"Heh! Who needs your help anyway. I can take Patchouli on, no problem!" Marisa exclaimed as she readied her mini-hakkero.

'...This will be a long fight...' Evan thought to himself as he pulled out a bag of freshly baked popcorn from his pocket dimension.

And he was right on that.

[A FEW HOURS LATERRR]

'I was right.' Evan thought as he looked at the damage caused by the two, and he was impressed.

The library was an utter wreck, Evan was surprised that the books weren't damaged at all.

Evan also noticed a female human leg sticking out from a pile of books a few paces on his left, but it could've just been his imagination.

'I wonder if these two will even stop.' Evan thought as he looked at the two combatants.

Mariasa had small tatters on her clothing and she also had small patches of soot covering her while Patchouli already looked tired with even more patches of soot on her clothing.

'Oh? Looks like they're about to be done.' Evan thought as he watched on.

 **[LOVING HEART - DUAL SPARK]!**

 **[FIRE AND EARTH SIGN - LAVA CROMLECH]!**

'Oh crap.'

[KABOOOOOMMM!]

The explosion was so great that multiple books have been blown away, Evan could've sworn he heard someone scream in the background.

After the explosion calmed down, Evan was able to look at the damage, and boy is he surprised.

The place where the two were fighting has been reduced into a medium sized crater. Evan also noticed that Marisa was still standing while Patchouli was lying on the ground, eventually showing who the victor was.

'Looks like I don't need to nerf my spell cards after all.' Evan thought as he watched Marisa pick up some books and put it in a sack.

After getting all she needs, Marisa immediately flew away actually forgetting Evan.

'...Wow... She asked for help and she leaves you after.' Evan thought as he started walking towards Patchouli who was finally recovering.

"Ugh, dammit. She got away again." Patchouli said to herself.

"She sure did." Evan said.

"You're still here?" Patchouli asked confused.

"...Yeah, that klepto forgot about me."

"And you're not leaving?" Patchouli questioned.

"I don't feel like it." Evan said while stretching.

"I see..." Patchouli said as she started to float towards her books that were stacked in a neat pile surprisingly.

"You're not going after that klepto?" Evan asked.

"*Sigh* What's the point, I couldn't beat her in a straight fight, and I'm pretty sure she's too far away already." Patchouli said with a sigh.

"...Makes sense, I guess..." Evan said.

"So why are you still here?" Patchouli questioned Evan.

"...Do you really hate my presence?..." Evan asked with a questioning look.

"And if I said yes?" Patchouli countered.

"...Okay then..." Evan said as he turned around and started walking away.

"Actually..." Patchouli said making Evan stop and look at her.

"...I might need your help here." Patchouli said as she looked around.

"...Help for what?..." Evan hoped that she wasn't talking about what he was thinking.

"Help for cleaning my library of course." Patchouli said.

'Goddamnit.' Evan thought.

"Hmm? Is something wrong about that?" Patchouli asked with a slight evidence of mirth in her voice.

"...No..."

'I'm going to kill that klepto.' Evan thought, pissed that Marisa just upped and left him to clean her mess up.

"Then start cleaning." Patchouli said with an authorative tone in her soft voice.

"*Sigh* Yes ma'am."

'I'm REALLY gonna kill that klepto.' Evan thought as he started cleaning the library, starting with sorting the thousands of books that were cluttered in the area.

[MEANWHILE]

'Heh, Looks like I hit the jackpot.' Marisa thought as she looked at the sack on her back.

'Hmmm, why do I have the feeling that I forgot something?' Marisa thought as she immediately felt a shiver on her spine.

'Brrr, Looks like winter is coming soon.'

With that thought, Marisa flew away heading towards the human village since the Harvest Festival is about to start soon and who was she to deny free sake?

[LATERRR]

'I think that's all of them' Evan thought as he looked at the neatly stacked books that were finally sorted out by him and him only.

'She didn't even help.' Evan thought as he looked at Patchouli who was enjoying a cup of tea that wad served by that maid, Sakuya was it?, a while ago.

"I'm done!" Evan called out to Patchouli.

Without missing a beat, Patchouli immediately floated towards the stack of books that Evan sorted out.

"Hmmm, I have to say, I'm impressed." Patchouli said while checking out some of the books.

"...Can I go now?..." Evan asked.

"Well... A friend of mine was planning to meet you after this." Patchouli said as if realizing that she forgot something.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Evan thought, he really wanted to strangle a certain klepto.

"A friend?" Evan asked.

"Yes, she's the owner of this mansion." Patchouli said.

Now that caught Evan's attention. From what he heard from Jiro, The Scarlet Devil Mansion was owned by Remilia Scarlet, a vampire that caused the Scarlet Mist incident. And she wanted to meet with him.

'Well aren't I famous.' Evan thought dryly.

Back at his world, vampires and endermen were not really on good terms and they would sometimes solve their dispute in an all out fight. And if you're wondering, vampires were recently discovered in the overworld right after ghouls were discovered.

"When?" asked

"What?" Patchouli asked back.

"When will I meet her?" Evan asked again.

"Well... She's probably asleep by now, so how about tonight?" Patchouli offered.

Evan thought about it. Sure, he could reject the offer and risk himself by displeasing the mistress of this mansion or he could be a gentleman and accept Remilia's request...

He didn't really need to think hard...

"Sure..." Evan accepted.

"Alright then." Patchouli said.

"...Sooo can I go now?" Evan asked.

"No" Patchouli answered.

"...Why?..." Evan almost whined.

"Because you're helping me retrieve my books back." Patchouli said in a matter of fact tone.

"..." Evan was silent, but that didn't mean he wasn't interested, after all, this way he doesn't need to strangle Marisa.

"Oh? Not interested? I have you know that-"

"Sure" Evan said much to Patchouli's surprise.

"O-okay then." Patchouli stuttered a little with surprise.

'Get ready ya lil' witch ima do ma payback fer leavin' me here.' Evan thought slightly going insane at the idea of doing some revenge on that klepto.

When Patchouli saw the smirk that was forming on Evan's face, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at her decision of making him retrieve her books.

[Location: Human Village]

Marisa was drinking some sake with several villagers until a very chilly shiver went down her spine.

'Why do I feel like I should be hiding right now?' Marisa asked herself.

Now she REALLY felt like she forgot something important back at the mansion and she felt like it's gonna come back and bite her in the ass...

...Hard

 **[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

 _ **EnderSoul1401:**_

 ** _I feel like this chapter is shorter than the rest..._**

 ** _Meh, maybe not._**

 ** _Nothing left to say here really._**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this chapter is stated in this chapter. The author(s) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	14. Meeting the Vampire

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by EnderSoul1401**

 **Re-established by me and permission has been granted**

No comment yet

* * *

 **I don't own Touhou or Minecraft**

 **Chapter 6: Meeting the Vampire**

After a few hours of waiting it was already deep in the night, how deep you say? About 10:00 pm or so.

'I didn't even have lunch.' Evan thought with despair as he cleaned the majority of Marisa's mess as ordered by both Patchouli and Sakuya.

'Well, at least the gate guard's nice.' Evan thought.

Despite being beaten by Evan, the gate guard, who he learned was named Hong Meiling, was nice enough to help Evan despite Sakuya's orders which made him grow a sense of respect for her.

'I didn't know that succubus girl also had it hard here.' Evan thought as he remembered his meeting with Koakuma.

He didn't want to remember the way they met since it was embarrasing... What? Even Evan can be embarrased okay?

Evan also remembered his mission, which was to retrieve Patchouli's stolen books from Marisa which made him almost do a slasher smile which made several fairy maids and Patchouli herself a bit uncomfortable... Yes, even Patchouli.

'When will I meet her?' Evan thought as he finally finished his cleaning which was actually impressive actually.

Growl*

'Ugh, I'm hungry...' Evan thought to himself as he pulled out a small bag of berries that he collected back at the Forest of Magic, and of course we know how berries rarely fill one's stomach.

"Ah, Evan-san mistress Remilia is now awake, and she's eager to meet you." Sakuya said after she just popped out of nowhere which didn't even made Evan flinch, which impressed Sakuya by the way.

'FINALLY!' Evan thought as he returned the empty bag back to his pocket dimension and faced Sakuya.

"You seem to be happy." Sakuya said with a smirk.

'You have no idea lady.' Evan thought as he just nodded.

Talking is not his style at all unless if he needed to that is.

After a bit of walking around the mansion's enormous hallways, Evan and Sakuya were finally in front of the dining room's doors.

"Before we go inside, I should warn you that my mistress doesn't like being treated like a child." Sakuya warned.

"...'Kay..." Evan said.

Evan will respect that as long as her mistress doesn't treat him as such.

Nodding to Evan's reply, Sakuya immediately opened the doors and Evan was now face to face with the Scarlet Devil herself.

She has an admittably cute face with a pair of bright red eyes, she also has short blue hair which was covered by a mob cap. She wore a pink dress with red accents that has a red ribbon tied on her waist. She also wore red shoes.

Evan also noticed her... short stature.

'No wonder she doesn't like being treated as a kid.' Evan thought to himself.

"Ah, looks like our guest is finally here, take a seat will you?" Remilia said.

"...Thanks..." Evan said while sitting down on one of the chairs, preferrably the one across her.

Evan noted the softness of the seat's pillows.

"So, while we wait for our meals to be served..."

"Question!" Evan intruded while raising his right arm.

"Yes?" Remilia asked, slightly surprised by Evan's intrusion.

"Can I have two plates of whatever you're serving tonight please?" Evan requested with a serious face.

"Well, sure." Remilia replied while sweatdropping a bit, was he really that hungry?

"Thank you." Evan said.

"Now that that's out of the way, why don't you answer some of my questions while we wait, hmm?" Remilia asked.

"Sure." Evan said.

"Wonderful! Now then first question, how did you defeat my gatekeeper? Not many people can do that easily you know." Remilia began.

"I caught her off guard." Evan vaguely said much to Remilia's annoyance.

"Oh? Really?" Remilia pressured Evan.

"Yes." Evan said.

"Alright then, second question, how did you defeat my head maid this time?" Remilia asked.

"I caught her off guard." Evan said again, already feeling amused of Remilia's slightly annoyed face.

"Is that so?" Remilia said while slightly gritting her teeth behind her mouth.

"Yes." Evan said, clearly amused of Remilia's annoyance.

At first, when Evan heard of Remilia being a vampire, Evan imagined a woman with an intimidating aura.

Evan really didn't expect a loli with a distaste of being treated as child. But the power he could feel from her definitely put him on edge.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't get to troll her.

"Well then, third question, my head maid mentioned you using some kind of illusion on her. How did you do it?" Remilia asked not really thinking that she just gave Evan more trolling material.

"...I caught her off guard..." Evan said now pissing off Remilia.

[SLAM!]

"Will you stop doing that!" Remilia shouted after slamming both of her hands on the table.

"Doing what?" Evan asked innocently, easily stopping himself from laughing out loud.

He's not one to show his emotions out easily after all.

"Don't you play innocent with me! You know exactly what you're doing!" Remilia shouted at Evan while pointing at him.

'Powerful or not, she's still a kid.' Evan thought as he looked at Remilia who was glaring at him, he found that adorable honestly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Evan still feigned innocence while tilting his head to the right.

"Oh really?" Remilia pressured Evan again.

"Yes." Evan said.

"Alright then, fourth question and you better answer this!" Remilia warned Evan.

"Okay." Evan said.

"Alright, how did you not get lost in my mansion's hallways? I know for sure that my mansion has an illusion that makes intruders get lost." Remilia asked.

"How come Marisa didn't get lost?" Evan countered with a question.

'This guy...' Remilia thought with anger as she gritted het teeth behind her mouth.

Remilia knew herself that she wasn't someone who is easily angered, yet here is someone who easily pushed her buttons and made her shout too, and she knows that she rarely shouts when she's mad.

"She's an exception because she is a witch, and you do know that witches are proficient in magic." She said in a tone that stated the obvious.

"Oh..." Evan just said.

"Now, how DID you not get lost in my mansion's hallways?" Remilia tried again, already feeling tired of the conversation.

"...Does luck count?..." Evan asked.

[SLAM!]

"NO!" Remilia shouted... again.

"Ok..."

"You think this is funny?" Remilia asked with a dark aura surrounding her.

"...No?..." Evan dumbly(?) said.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're noy taking me seriously?" Remilia threateningly asked Evan.

'...#YOLO!'

"You're probably hungry." Evan said.

'...420Blazeit!' Evan kept thinking.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right... Or maybe I'm thirsty..." Remilia threateningly implied.

'Ok I think I went too far now.' Evan thought.

"Here..." Evan said while offering his right pointer finger.

"Eh?" Remilia was dumbfounded.

'Did he just give up?' Remilia thought.

When Remilia had first placed her attention on Evan. She, at first, pegged him to be the shy, easily frightened type because of his physique and looks.

She didn't really expect a male incarnate of Yukari Yakumo, nor did she expect him to be able to easily irritate her.

And here she thought she was immune against trolls because of Yukari.

But apparently this guy proved that wrong...

...Very, very wrong.

And now he's giving up?

"...Soooo you gonna suck it or not?" Evan said.

'I feel dirty saying that.' Evan dryly thought.

"Of course not, if you think that I'm falling for your trick again, then you're wrong." Remilia said while turning away and crossing her arms childishly.

'She really is a kid.' Evan thought as he sweatdropped.

"I'm serious this time." Evan said.

"Really?" Remilia looked at Evan with one eye.

"...Really..." Evan said.

"Alright then. But I'm not drinking your blood from your finger!" Remilia exclaimed while pointing at Evan.

She'll be damned if she let her guard down around him again.

"Okay." Evan said.

"Now then- Oh! Thank you Sakuya." Remilia thanked Sakuya who served a delicious looking steak and a cup of wine in front of Remilia.

"My pleasure milady." Sakuya bowed before immediately teleporting beside Evan and serving a plate with two steaks on it and a cup of tea instead.

"Thanks..." Evan said before immediately digging in.

He was hungry okay?

"Now then with all that out of the way..." Remilia started.

"Why don't we have a little chat hmmm?"

Remilia finished as she started cutting her own steak making Evan smirk internally.

He loved a good mental challenge.

[Location: Unknown]

"Yuyuko-sama everything will be ready soon." Said a feminine voice

"Ufufu yes, soon the Saigyou Ayakashi will bloom." Said another feminine voice.

"Let's see how they will deal with this." The second voice said again.

[Location: Hakurei Shrine]

'Brrr' A certain lazy miko thought as she looked up at the autumn night sky.

'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?' Reimu thought.

[Location: Human Village]

'Why do I feel like this winter's going to be a long one?' Marisa thought as she too looked up at the night sky.

[Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion]

'Something's wrong.' Evan thought for a moment during his conversation with Remilia.

Evan felt an odd feeling of foreboding, as if he's going to be included in something.

Something big...

'I better get my fourth card ready.' Evan thought to himself.

If he's going to be included in something big then he doesn't want to take any chances.

 **[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

 _ **EnderSoul1401:**_

 ** _I'm pretty sure that this one's shorter than the others._**

 ** _And yeah like I said before, Evan's going to have his own role in Perfect Cherry Blossom._**

 ** _And yeah Evan knows how to git gud in trolling someone._**

 ** _And in an other note. Dayum! You guys really like sending ideas for omakes and I really appreciate that._**

 ** _Also, is it weird that I'm listening to Pain's theme in Naruto while writing this? I hope not._**

* * *

Update(Saturday, 16 February 2019): Hi Guys. I changed the first chapter into introduction chapter and I updated chapter 2, 5, 7 and 13 a little. Also I changed the title of chapter 7 cuz the title doesn't fit to it, so I changed it into more generic title but different from original title, but the original title would be in my "comment" okay. Anyway thank you for the review, the first review. And I'm writing my own chapters and being slow, also I haven't publish it and it was far from finish and if finished will be added to the "queue" in the first chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this chapter is stated in this chapter. The author(s) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	15. Scarlet Sister and the Reality Ripper

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by EnderSoul1401**

 **Re-established by me and permission has been granted**

No comment yet

* * *

 **I don't own Touhou or Minecraft**

 **Chapter 7: Scarlet Sister and the Reality Ripper**

After his... "pleasant" encounter with Remilia, Evan was given a guest room to sleep on...

'Sooofffttt'

...And needless to say, Evan was enjoying his temporary room.

'To think that Remilia's actually pretty easy to irritate...' Evan thought as he continued to think of more ways to troll Remilia.

'I have to get ready though.' Evan thought as he pulled out a new spell card.

'Ooooh, ya better git ready Marisa, cuz imma gonna make ya pay... DEARLY...'

With that thought in mind, Evan then pocketed his fourth spell card and drifted off to dreamland.

[Location : Unknown]

"Murderer! He must be thrown away!"

"No! He must be killed! His existence will only bring us misfortune!"

These were the current voices to be heard as a younger looking Evan was kneeling in front of a court-like room with several endermen present. And they are not happy.

'When will it end?' Young Evan thought as he looked at the ground.

Young Evan was currently kneeling with his hands tied up behind him. He also sported several cuts and bruises that seemed to come from claws.

It was not a pretty sight...

"Have him beheaded by tomorrow at sundown. For the enderdragon will also witness this... thing's demise."

With that said, two enderman guards dragged off an emotionless Evan from the courtroom.

'Killed off as an insect... yay." These were Evan's thoughts as he was dragged off.

He didn't even have a chance to prove his worth.

[Location : The SDM]

Evan woke up with a little jolt.

'That dream again.' Evan thought as he stretched.

Evan will never forget his past since it's where he learned that he shouldn't trust anyone easily.

'Which reminds me...'

Before he was led to his room, Patchouli has given Evan some instructions about their mission.

Yes, their.

Apparently, Patchouli doesn't want to miss out on the fun and told him that she will also join Evan in his excursion.

She also said that their mission will start tomorrow...

Yes, tomorrow. Not today...

'Gottverdammt!' Evan cursed in his mind as he started geting out of bed.

[STAAAAARRRREEEEEE]

That is until a blonde haired version of Remilia started staring at him that is.

[STARRRRRRREEEEEEEE]

Evan went ahead and changed his clothes even though there's clearly a girl watching him.

He's already tired of this shit.

[STARRRRRREEEEEEEEE]

And she kept on staring, although Evan did see a small tinge of red on the girl's face when he started stripping.

That smile wasn't unsettling at all, nope.

"*Sigh* What do you want?" Evan asked.

"Hmmmm, you're not human are you?" The blonde Remilia asked him.

'Is this girl Remilia's sister?' Evan thought to himself.

During his time back at the human village, he heard several rumors about Remilia having a sister, and because these rumors came from the Secret History Association, it's safe to say that those rumors were on the negative side.

'Is it true that she can make anything explode by looking at it though?' Evan thought to himself as he noticed the Remilia look a like inching closer to him.

Evan then did something that would make him known as a guy with balls of titanium.

He sticked his right pointer finger in her mouth and sliced it with her fangs.

And he did this without even looking at her.

"Mmph!? Mmmmmmhh..."

Looks like it worked too...

'Hmmm what should I do now?' Evan kept thinking while putting his left hand on his chin.

"Mmmmmpphhh" The Remilia look a like moaned when Evan moved his finger a bit.

'What time is it anyway?' Evan thought as he looked at the clock present in the room he used.

'8 o' clock huh?'

"Mmmmmpphhh, Nnngghh" She's still moaning.

'Okay it's time to stop.' Evan thought as he pulled out (Insert innuendo here) his finger making the girl squeak.

"Mmmph!"

"...You satisfied now?..." Evan asked in his usual tone.

"Mhmm!" The girl replied with a nod.

"Good" Evan thought as he started leaving the room.

"*gulp!* Wait up!" The blonde Remilia yelled as she started following Evan.

[LATERRR]

'What did I do to deserve this?' Evan thought to himself as he dodged multiple red colored danmaku bullets.

"I said wait up onii-chan!" The Remilia look-a-like called out while on hot pursuit.

And that look on her face made Evan think if she's out to kill him or rape him...

...He hoped it wasn't both...

[BOOM!]

'Woah!' Evan thought as he narrowly dodged an explosion that came out of nowhere.

"Play with me onii-chan!" She called out again.

'I don't wanna.' Evan thought as he pulled out (insert innuendo here) one of his spell cards.

 **[END SIGN - STARS OF THE END]!**

[BOOM!]

There were explosions everywhere because Evan made the spell card throw its stars around in a random pattern, hoping to at least suppress the girl.

In hindsight, it was a perfect distraction. That is, if you didn't count the fact that the girl turned into a bat and doged everything thrown at her.

'Dammit.' Evan thought as he kept on flying away from the girl.

"Waaahh! So you CAN play danmaku. Play with me onii-chan!" The blonde Remilia calledout again while chasing him.

'I have to go out.' Evan thought to himself as he started heading for the door.

After a bit of flying, dodging and the occasional cursing in his mind, Evan was finally able to reach the mansion doors and promptly kicked it down.

[BAM!]

'Finally outside!' Evan thought as he took a look at the surroundings.

It was now pure white around with the lake being entirely frozen. Evan noticed that Meiling is still asleep despite all of the ruckus going on inside.

"Oniii-chaaaaan!" The girl called out.

Instead of flying off again, Evan turned around and started shooting danmaku bullets that took on the shape of black fiery orbs.

"Waahhh! You're gonna play now?" The girl asked childishly while dodging Evan's bullets.

"...Yes..." Evan replied.

With all the space present, he could finally fight this girl without causing much damage.

"Okay! I'm first then!" The girl said as she pulled out a spell card.

 **[TABOO - FOUR OF A KIND]!**

The girl then split into four, easily alarming Evan...

...But that didn't mean he couldn't do anything about it.

'Time to use it then...' Evan thought as he too pulled out a spell card.

His fourth one to be precise.

 **[END SIGN - COPYCAT]!**

Like the girl, Evan then also splitted into four Evans surprising the girl.

"Waahh! You can split too?" The girl asked with childish curiousity.

Her smile was cute if Evan were to admit.

Instead of answering, Evan did the only thing that was on his mind.

 **[END SIGN - STARS OF THE END]!**

 **[END SIGN - STARS OF THE END]!**

 **[END SIGN - STARS OF THE END]!**

 **[END SIGN - STARS OF THE END]!**

And that was to unleash a literal rain of black explosive shurikens on the girl.

And this time, She wasn't able to dodge.

[BOOM!]

"Waahhhh!" The girl screamed as she got hit by an almost endless barrage of danmaku mini-bombs.

'...Nope, not overkill at the slightest.' Evan thought as he looked at the damage caused by his spell card multiplied by four in intensity.

The area was utterly ravaged. The snow close to the craters made by the danmaku bullets were blown away. But that wasn't what caught Evan's attention.

The Remilia look a like was floating over those craters with a crazed look on her face as she looked at Evan.

"HAHAHAHAHA! PLAY WITH ME MORE ONII-CHAAAAN!" The girl screamed as she charged at Evan at the same time drawing a spell card.

 **[TABOO - LÆVATEINN]!**

Which took on the form of a fire sword that she swung around with ease.

Evan was able to dodge her blows while his three clones...

[SLASH!]

...Weren't really lucky.

'Alright then you asked for it!' Evan had enough as he pulled out his third spell card.

 **[END SIGN - REALM OF THE END]!**

And before she knew it, the girl's vision turned black.

[MEANWHILE]

Sakuya was currently flying in high speeds in the mansion's hallways while stopping time.

'How could I be so careless?' She thought to herself as she hurried outside.

She was supposed to start her day by making some food for Flandre, but when she was in front of her room in the basement she was alarmed when she saw the door was broken, meaning Flandre escaped again.

When she heard the explosions outside of the mansion, she was worried that she probably attacked someone outside of the mansion, so she immediately stopped time and started heading towards the mansion doors.

When she was finally outside, she was surprised when she saw Evan fighting off Flandre and seemingly doing so with ease. He did seem winded but there's rarely any scratches on him meaning that he dodged everything Flandre threw at him.

'Impressive.' Sakuya thought to herself as she continued to watch their battle while also resuming time.

She, at first, didn't think much of Evan when she first met him, while he did defeat Meiling, Sakuya was more stronger than Meiling in terms of prowess.

But that was crushed when he was able to defeat her, with an illusion no less.

'Oh? What's he planning?' Sakuya thought to herself when she saw Evan draw something from his pockets.

When she saw it clearly she was able to discern that it was a spell card and when she saw her mistress' sister freeze, she knew exactly the outcome of the battle.

Evan had won the battle with the same spell card that he used to defeat her.

Seriously that spell card is starting to remind her of the Hakurei miko's Fantasy Seal.

[Back to Evan]

Evan was, for a lack of better word, tired.

He woke up today only to fight a battle with a crazy blonde haired, Christmas tree winged Remilia.

He was also told from Sakuya that he must spend the whole day with Flandre as a punishment for waking Remilia up.

He could've sworn that it's another way for her to spite him for trolling her last night.

When Evan asked Sakuya about Meiling, he was surprised when Sakuya told him that she didn't even woke up from the ruckus that he and Flandre caused.

Evan was also able to know Flandre more.

He found out that she was locked down in their basement because of how unstable her power was. Evan also found out that outside the battlefield, Flandre was a different person.

She was actually childish and quite curious about anything from the outside. She would also sometimes ask Evan about things from the outside world which would make him answer the same thing over and over again.

"Ask your sister about it." Evan said with a blank face.

"But onee-chan won't even say something about it! She would always say that it's dangerous outside!" Flandre said.

"...Then ask Sakuya." Evan said.

"Onii-chan you're so mean!" Flandre said while turning her head away and puffing her cheeks.

Honestly, Evan found her little tantrums quite adorable.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Evan said as he headed towards the Voile Library.

Cute or not, she's still a bit annoying.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Flandre shouted as she ran to catch up to him.

For her, Evan was a complete unknown. In fact, even Sakuya knows little about him, which was actually understandable.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't stop calling him onii-chan.

Flandre, despite popular belief about her being a psycho, was actually taught by Remilia how to be polite to others. Although that was proven to be a bit useless since she was locked up on her room in their basement.

Evan was hoping he could at least get some peace in the Voile Library, even with Flandre stuck with him.

After all, he has a little bit of planning to make with Patchouli for their little revenge against Marisa.

The thought made him have smirk that was thankfully hidden by his turtleneck.

He is going to enjoy this little witch hunt real good.

Unknown to him, Marisa felt another bad shiver run down her spine.

 **[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

 ** _EnderSoul1401:_**

 ** _Wow! I just found out that several people followed my story! wow!_**

 ** _Also if you guys want to know his spell cards then here._**

 **Evan's Spell Cards:**

 **[END SIGN - STARS OF THE END]**

- **Basically a barrage of huge explosive shurikens**

 **[END SIGN - REALITY BREAK]**

 **-His own version of the Master Spark, only imagine the beam looking like Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras.**

 **[END SIGN - REALM OF THE END]**

 **-Evan's version of Itachi Uchiha's Tsukuyomi, only it doesn't include the mind control effects of it.**

 **[END SIGN - COPYCAT]**

 **-This card basically allows him to copy anyone's spell card as long as he already saw what it could do. Personal skills does not count though.**

 **Next Spell Card**

 **-Here's a clue about his fifth one, Imagine a Shulker from the end...**

 ** _EnderSoul1401:_**

 ** _Whew! Finally done with that. Let me guys know if you think Evan's spell cards are OP ore mediocre._**

* * *

 _David Gumazon1: (_ _Tuesday, 5 March 2019_ _)_

Sigh, I'm busy writing my Gamer!Steve it was hard than I thought being newbie ^ ^"

Also thanks to **levelgap** for being same country as mine it helps me some stuff about Touhou, well he/she writer of **My Cheat Ability Came From Touhou** story, he/she same language as mine or mixed with English he/she helps me greatly to understand the Touhou verse kinda a lot, and I might do a crossover with his/her fic. Right now I don't know what the f #% she/he is doing right now since he/she asked me to help him/her about Minecraft so yeah... he/she playing 1.11 Minecraft. Let's see his/her previous message to me:

 _I want to try building those amazing mechanisms I saw on the YouTube and I only have version 1.2.5 on our PC I also hope it was an offline server and an offline installer ... I would be glad if you could help me ^ ^_

And then I help him/her and he/she might get addicted and not update his/her fic LMAO xD

On a second thought it was both good and bad o_o cuz on the _good side_ he/she needs to enjoy playing Minecraft even offline to his/her laptop despite he/she have internet problem is one of his/her disadvantage which is a hindrance to writing his/her **My Cheat Ability Came From Touhou** fic, and then on the _bad side_ he/she might get Minecraft overdose and not update his/her fic and then I wouldn't be able to read his/her more chapters T_T. Oh well I really like his/her fics though.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this chapter is stated in this chapter. The author(s) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	16. A day in the SDM

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft and Touhou owned by ZUN**

 **The story made by EnderSoul1401**

 **Re-established by me and permission has been granted**

No comment yet

* * *

 **I don't own Touhou or Minecraft**

 **Chapter 8: A day in the SDM**

Aftet a bit of walking around the Voile Library, Evan was finally able to find Patchouli's little study and there he had bore witness to something interesting.

"M-mukyuuu~"

"I-I-I'm so sorry Patchouli-sama!"

That something interesting was Patchouli being buried in a stack of books that Koakuma seemed to have accidentally dropped on her.

"Eh! Patchy!" Flandre exclaimed as she flew towards the stack of books that buried Patchouli.

'...*Sigh* Welp time to help I suppose...' Evan thought as he walked towards the stack.

He wasn't going to let his chance of revenge to just die off like that.

[A FEW MOMENTS LATERRRR]

Evan, with the help of Flandre and Koakuma, was finally able to dig Patchouli out of her book grave, and she wasn't in good shape.

"Mukyuuuu~"

"U-umm what should we do?" Koakuma asked nervously.

"I-I don't know." Flandre said also nervous.

Flandre may have accidentally hurt some people before but seeing one of her closest people get hurt was a totally different story.

As if realizing something the two girls directed their stares at the only male present who was currently eating a purple colored cookie.

"*Munch* *Munch* *Gulp!* What?" Evan asked.

"Help her!" The two girls exclaimed at the same time with tears present at the corner of their eyes.

"She'll be fine..." Evan said.

"She has asthma!" Koakuma shouted.

"Sh-she also has anemia! Whatever that is..." Flandre exclaimed while thinking at the same time.

"...Isn't she a mage? Shouldn't she be able to cure herself?" Evan asked.

Now that statement stumped Koakuma while Flandre was still thinking what anemia meant.

Now that she looked at it, he's right. Patchouli was a mage with almost close to limitless knowledge, and if she doesn't know something, she always had the Voile Library for information.

So how come she wasn't able to cure herself until now?

"U-ummm" Koakuma was now fidgeting in place because of Evan's answer making him sigh.

"I better get something from this." Evan said as he started to look at Patchouli.

Her breath was labored, probably because of suffocation. She has some small bruises here and there, probably because of the weight of the stack of books that fell on top of her.

Aaaand now she's losing her breath. Great.

Without thinking, Evan immediately went ahead and did mouth to mouth on her (Ohhh YEEAHH!) because pushing her chest harshly would only risk to more injuries...

At least, that's what he thought.

The two girls were, with a lack of better term, slack jawed.

"Ah!"

"E-eh!?"

These were Flandre and Koakuma's reactions respectively.

After puffing some air on Patchouli's lungs, Evan retracted to catch his breath and did it again.

If someone else was watching this, they would've thought that Evan was making out with Patchouli.

Thankfully, no one was.

After doing mouth to mouth for a few more times, Patchouli seemed to have finally catched her breath.

'Finally!' Evan thought to himself as he wiped off some saliva from his mouth.

It's not like this was his first kiss...

...Yes this is not his first kiss.

'Well, at least she's stable.' Evan thought as he looked at Patchouli's still unconcious but breathing form.

"...You!..." Evan turned to Koakuma.

"Ah! Y-yes?" Koakuma stuttered, still recovering from what she saw.

"Carry her to her room." Evan said as he pointed at Patchouli who's cheeks were being poked by Flandre.

"Oh! Um yes!" Koakuma said as she started to carry her boss to her room.

After seeing the succubus carry off the sorceress, Evan immediately turned and started walking towards the library doors with Flandre silently following him.

He just hoped that Patchouli won't acknowledge the taste of the cookie Evan ate earlier.

[Location : Hakurei Shrine]

Meanwhile on a run down yet cozy looking shrine we could see Reimu Hakurei sitting on the shrine's porch eating rice crackers with a cup of tea beside her.

How she got the money for those snacks, I will never know.

"HEEEEYYYY! Reimu da-ze!" Shouted a certain klepto as she landed in front of the shrine in a rough manner making snow blow all over the place.

"What do you want Marisa?" Reimu asked.

"Heh, well I was expecting to find that guy here." Marisa said.

"Who?" Reimu asked.

"Ya know, that guy, black hair, clothes n' all?" Marisa said.

"Wasn't he with you when you were headed to Patchouli's library?"

"..." The silence was staggering.

"..." Still silent.

"...You forgot him didn't you?" Reimu asked with an expression that matched Evan's.

"Heh, oops?" Marisa said.

Reimu did the most logical yet most comical thing to do in this situation...

[SLAP!]

...She introduced her right palm to her face.

She just hoped that Evan won't drag her if he's planning some kind of vendetta against Marisa.

[MEANWHILE]

Evan suddenly had the urge to pity Reimu...

...Eh, probably nothing.

Evan was currently sitting in front of a table on one of the mansion's balconies with a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"Cookies!"

Oh yeah, Flandre was there too with Sakuya beside her serving Flandre her own blend of tea.

Evan didn't like the crimson color of Flandre's tea.

Nor the smell of iron wafting from their direction.

"So, I've heard of your recent rescue of our librarian." Sakuya said with a little smirk on her face as she looked at Evan.

"So?" Evan said.

"I didn't peg you to be quite the smooth lady's man." Sakuya said.

"I didn't peg you to be the kind to be interested in such things." Evan smoothly argued.

"Touche." Sakuya relented.

"What are you two talking about?" Flandre asked with her head tilted to the right as she looked at the two.

"It's nothing to be worried about Young Mistress." Sakuya smoothly explained.

"Oh! Okay!" Flandre said as she continued to munch on her cookies.

'She's so innocent.' Evan thought.

"...When do you think is Patchouli going to wake up?" Evan asked Sakuya.

"Well, depending on her recovery, I'd say maybe tonight." Sakuya said.

"Ok then."

"..." It was oddly silent save for Flandre's munching sounds.

"...*Sigh* Do you have any rooms that are soundproof?" Evan asked Sakuya.

"Well your room is one of them." Sakuya said.

"K, thanks." Evan said as he started heading back to his temporary room.

"I wonder what he's going to do there?" Flandre asked.

"We will never know Young Mistress." Sakuya said.

"Hmmmm, well I wanna know!" Flandre exclaimed as she hopped off her chair and started chasing after Evan.

"It would seem that Young Mistress is getting attached to him." Sakuya said to herself as she started cleaning their leftovers.

She also noticed that Evan didn't even touch his tea.

[MEANWHILE]

'And she's following me...'

This was Evan's thought as he noticed the person who was following him.

The Christmas tree like wings on her back made her identity quite obvious.

"What are you going to do onii-chan?" Flandre said as she stared at Evan for the second time today.

"...Why do you want to know?..." Evan asked in his usual deadpan expression.

"Because you're so mysterious!" Flandre said.

"Define mysterious." Evan said.

"Well, you were able to beat both Sakuya-san and Meiling-neesan, and you also beat me in danmaku!" Flandre explained.

"...That's not exactly mysterious you know." Evan said.

"Well, you know what I mean!" Flandre said.

"Sure..."

"Ugh, you're mean onii-chan!" Flandre pouted.

"...Whatever..." Evan said finishing their conversation.

After a bit of walking and turning, Evan was finally able to return to his temporary room.

"Sooo, what are you going to do anyway?" Flandre asked.

"...Play some music..." Evan finally admitted.

"Ooh! ooh! Can I listen?" Flandre asked.

"...Sure..." Evan agreed.

"Yay!" Flandre exclaimed as she entered the room.

"...Well she's excited." Evan said as he pulled out a synthesizer from his pocket dimension and entered his room.

"Ooh! Where'd you get that?" Flandre asked when she saw what Evan was holding.

"...Somewhere..." Evan said as he started setting the synthesizer on top of the table that was present in his temporary room.

"What are you going to play?" Flandre asked a little excited.

Instead of answering, Evan looked at Flandre with a calculative look.

"What?" Flandre asked.

"...Nothing..." Evan said as he started to form some notes on his mind.

During his travels in his world, Evan had the knack of composing songs based on people that he met.

And right now, Evan was making a song based on Flandre.

'I hope she'll like this.' Evan thought as he started playing.

(Play U.N Owen was her? piano style)

The notes flowed smoothly and somehow, Evan couldn't help but think about Flandre's personality as he played.

The song has some chaotic parts but there were also some playful parts on it that portrayed Flandre real good.

While he was playing he took a glance at Flandre, who seemed to be quite enjoying the piece that Evan was playing.

Honestly, her expression of wonder was adorable to look at.

After a bit of playing, Evan finally finished the song which prompted Flandre to clap her hands.

"...What do you think?" Evan asked as he looked at Flandre.

"Hmmmm, it was really good onii-chan!" Flandre said with a smile.

"...I see." Evan said as he started returning his synthesizer to his pocket dimension.

"Nee onii-chan, where do you keep those?" Flandre asked while pointing at Evan's synthesizer.

"...Somewhere" Evan said not really interested in answering.

"Really?"

"...Yeah"

"Ok then!" Flandre said.

'That was fast.' Evan thought.

"Soooo, what are we going to do now?" Flandre asked Evan.

"...I dunno." Evan said while sitting on his bed.

"Ooh! Can we play danmaku again?" Flandre asked Evan.

"I'm tired, so no." Evan denied.

"Awww"

"..." It became silent.

"*Sigh* Here, come with me." Evan said as he rose from his bed and started heading outside.

"Eh? Okay." Flandre said.

After a while of walking, Evan and Flandre finally reached the gate of the mansion where they saw Meiling sleeping while standing up, again.

'...I don't wanna know...' Evan thought thinking about Meiling's sleeping position.

"What are we doing outside onii-chan?" Flandre, now holding a black umbrella that Evan lent, asked.

"Just wait." Evan said as he looked up.

"Okay."

A minute passed and Evan started whistling a little tune which attracted something.

[Chirp! Chirp!]

That something was actually a flock of little birds that started flying towards Evan's direction, some of them now landing on his shoulders and head.

"W-whaa!"

And it seemed that Meiling was also turned into an impromptu tree.

"Woow, their so cute!" Flandre squealed as some of the birds that Evan called had landed on her.

"...Yeah, they are." Evan said as he petted some of the birds on his shoulders.

"How did you do that onii-chan?" Flandre asked.

That statement made Evan pause as he started thinking about what Flandre said.

[FLASHBACK]

"Evan, do you like birds?" A man, about his mid twenties asked a little Evan.

"Mhmm" Evan nodded.

"Heh, let me teach you something then." The man said as he started whistling a tune.

(Screech!)

The cry came from a hawk that started landing on the man's outstretched arm.

"...Whoa..." Little Evan said in awe.

"Pretty cool right?" The man asked.

"Hmmhmm" Evan nodded.

"Here, let me teach you how to do it." The man said as he let the hawk fly off.

"...?" Evan tilted his head to the side.

"Why? Well, birds can be very good messengers you know." The man said.

"...Why?" Evan said this time.

"Why what?" The man asked.

"Why teach me?" Little Evan finally spoke.

"...I'm pretty sure you know the reason for that." The man said as he smiled at Evan.

"...Thanks...Uncle." Evan said.

"No problem kiddo." The man said as he ruffled Evan's hair.

[FLASHBACK END]

"...Someone taught me how..." Evan said.

"Really? Who?" Flandre asked.

"...A great man..." Evan said vaguely making Flandre tilt her head.

Evan will always remember the only man that cared for him...

...Even if he's gone now...

 **[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

 **EnderSoul1401:**

 ** _WHOOO! FINALLY! I FINALLY POSTED THIS SHIT!_**

 ** _If you guys want the reason why I wasn't able to post this earlier, then here they are:_**

 ** _School, Projects, and Mobile Legends._**

 ** _Yep, those are the reasons._**

 ** _Anywhoo, Omake time! Requested by Gizmo Gear (Sorr_** ** _y New Universe Returns, I really like your ideas, but I don't know how to incorporate them.)_**

* * *

 _David Gumazon1: (Monday, 15 April 2019)_

On a second thought I dropped my on going writing "Gamer!Steve" because of my plans were messed up so I'm really sorry to disappoint those people who were expecting "give Steve the Gamer system powers and throw him around across the multiverse with unnecessary deforestation and plundering every bandit camps" (lol) with sht & g1gles (misspelled intended)

[SIGH]

Anyway, back to square one. I plan to do a different way to write my own story hence there's still a chance I will do Gamer!Steve thingy (very unsure), Minecraft crossovers were favorites so I should go with it.

I have fun conversing with **Tall-Gothic-Guy** about **Steward Of Paradise At Work**. (Why I said this here?) Well it really helps me to some ideas about Touhou (even though I haven't started writing but I keep writing a bunch of notes on **txt** files, yup it really helps me), also I'm a bit helping him on his **Steward Of Paradise At Work** fic about future updates.

Hmm... for now that's all I have to say. Also this fic is now a slow update since I'm still ignorant or just being lazy LMAO. But don't worry this fic will get more updates even all the chapters from EnderSoul1401 were established, so it wasn't the end of Minecraft x Touhou crossover.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this chapter is stated in this chapter. The author(s) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	17. Announcement

_Announcement(Thursday, 18 July 2019)_ : Hello my folks. Yup this story was on hiatus. Currently I'm writing Touhou and Minecraft crossover unfinished, and apparently I'm so slow. It has 16000+ words, 3 chapters in progress / 5 chapters. Also 5 chapters are equivalent to ACT 1. The MC has undeveloped backstory which is really bad for my health.

But I wrote this ( s/13337766/1/Yukari-plus-Herobrine ) instead.

xD That's all.


End file.
